


Never Really Over

by szucsf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beta Bobby Singer, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Demon Deals, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, No Apocalypse, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean Winchester, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Pining Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Third Wheel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szucsf/pseuds/szucsf
Summary: Dean was a dead man walking. He had eight months before the hellhounds would drag him to the pit because he had saved his brother’s soul and he was actually getting used to the idea. Sure, he was terrified, but what was knew about that? Sam, of course, couldn’t leave it alone, but so far all his attempts had been futile.But then he found a footnote in their father’s journal, and it brought back memories Dean tried hard to forget. He had sworn to himself four years ago that he would get over Castiel Novak with his disturbingly awesome scent, shy smile and brilliant blue eyes. But now Cas could be the only one who could save him from Perdition and he was probably the last person who wanted to see Dean again. Right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is my first long one I actually finished and I loved writing every word of it. Hope you’ll like it, too. English is not my first language, I’ve never been to the USA, so if I got something wrong, please don’t hold it against me.  
> (Title unashamedly stolen from a Katy Perry song.)

Another bar, another night. It had been a constant, repetitive thing in Dean’s life since he was eighteen. He normally didn’t mind it much – easiest place to pick up or hustle people – and now that he didn’t have much time, he tried to look his fill.

Well, he tried.

“Look, I found something in Dad’s journal,” Sam said on his left. “I mean, it’s not much, just a name and an address, but I looked it up. I think it’s worth a try.”

“What?” Dean asked, following the waitress with his eyes. Sam had been a man on a mission since he found out about the deal. He hadn’t achieved much in the last four months so Dean adapted by tuning out his enthusiasm.

“Hey, would you listen? I’m trying to save your soul here!” his little brother smacked his arm, scent turning a bit irritated. “Dean, I really think this guy can help you.”

“Sammy, you know no medium can –”

“But that’s it,” Sam interrupted. He seemed really excited as he pushed away their beer bottles to put the thing before Dean. “This Castiel’s not –”

“What?” the Omega choked on his drink, all thoughts about the pretty waitress getting replaced by brilliant blue eyes, a deep, throaty laugh and that gravelly voice moaning his name… “Castiel?”

“Yeah, that’s his name. Castiel Novak. He’s a professor on occult and religious studies at the University of –”

“– Chicago,” Dean finished the sentence. “Yeah.”

“You know him?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Me and Dad paid him a visit a couple years ago, while you were away,” he tried to shrug it off. “He won’t help us.”

That he was almost certain of. Not after how Dean had left. It woke a hollow feeling in his chest that he remembered from after he'd disappeared from Cas’ life. God, those had been some awful times.

But who knows? Cas was always too good a person.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Sam frowned. “If you’ve met before –”

“Leave it!” the Omega snapped at him. He stood up abruptly, the bar suddenly too hot and cramped for him. He needed to get out of here.

Sam caught up to him in the parking lot.

“Dean, what the hell?” he grabbed his older brother’s arm. “Look, I don’t know why you’re so defensive about this, but I really think we should try him. You don’t think he could help?”

And now he was using the puppy eyes. Crap, he sucked. The worst thing was though, that Cas was maybe the only one who could actually do help him. The guy was like a walking encyclopedia on the darkest kind of monsters. That was why John had sought him out in the first place. He was a specialist.

“Maybe he could,” he threw his arms out, turning around to face the Alpha. “But he won’t.”

“Come on, what did you do to him that was so inexcusable that he wouldn’t save you from fricking Hell?”

“I broke it off, okay?!” he shouted and he was glad the lot was practically empty. It was like the words were torn out of his throat. And it fucking hurt.

Sam snorted.

“What, so you slept with him?” he crossed his arm over his chest. “So what? Dean, you hook up with more people than you care to count.”

That shouldn’t have felt like a punch to the gut. Okay, maybe he was easy. He always had been. But since he’d met Cas – since he had left him – it was never with an Alpha. Being with Betas with boring scents still felt like he was betraying Cas, but to be touched by another Alpha… the thought alone made him nauseous.

He’d been hung up on the professor since he had met him in the lecture hall with his father next to him. He was slightly awkward around people but always polite and sharp-minded. He’d looked at the two Winchesters and known instantly what they were. It hadn’t hurt that he was seriously gorgeous. Dean’d fallen for him like the dude was the Grand Canyon and Dean a drunk tourist. And when he’d realized that he’d fled like the coward he was.

Sam must have read something on his face, because he asked, “It was more?” carefully, voice less hard.

“Yeah,” he admitted. He sighed, “Look, maybe Cas can help. But I was the one who left him hangin’. He’s… I can’t bring my crap to his door, okay?”

“It’s your life on the line, Dean!” Sam argued further. He didn’t seem very empathic. “You won’t go to hell just because you were too afraid to face an ex. I won’t fucking let it.”

Dean wanted to tell him that Cas wasn’t just an ex. He was _the_ ex, the big _what if_ , and Dean didn’t want to know how he'd moved on the last couple years. He could die in blissed oblivion. He also knew that Sam wouldn’t let this up and would just go alone if Dean didn’t budge.

“Okay. Let’s go. But if he slams the door in our faces, I’m keeping rights for saying I told you so.”

“Great,” his brother nodded, getting into Baby’s passenger seat.

Dean rolled his eyes before joining him behind the wheel.

* * *

_He woke up to the bathroom door of their room closing with a bang. He sat up immediately, the gun he kept under his pillow at the ready, pointing it straight at his father’s chest. John looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, almost impressed._

_“Good,” he said after a moment. “You’re learning.”_

_“Dad?” Dean put the safety back on and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck, his breathing was too fast for this early in the morning._

_“Come on, Dean, we don’t have all day,” his father walked over to his duffel bag to start checking on everything, all of their research from their last case disappearing either there or the trash can in the corner._

_Dean gave a silent sigh and the usual, “Yes, sir,” as he got out of bed. His back was still sore from where the spirit from last night had flown him into the wall of its crypt. It would be hell riding in the Impala for hours on end. Thinking of which… “Where we going?”_

_“Chicago. There’s someone we need to talk to.”_

_“Someone?” Dean asked as he tied his boots and pulled on his leather jacket._

_“Father Jim told me about him. A young professor of the occult. Knows an awful lot about a lot of things.”_

_They left the motel room and Dean jogged quickly over to the Impala in the drizzling rain._

_“You think he knows what killed Mom?” he asked as he slid into the passenger seat, throwing his bag onto the backseat._

_“Worth a try,” John shrugged as he started the engine and backed out of their parking spot, starting their thirteen-hour drive to Chicago._

* * *

“You can’t sit here the rest of your life, y’know,” Sam berated him again. “You recognized his car and his windows are open. He’s clearly home.”

Dean looked back up at the windows in question. They were indeed open, and he saw movement behind the curtains. The horrible golden pimp-mobile Cas loved so much was just a couple parking places up from them.

He needed to man up. How hard could it be?

The way up to the third floor was uncomfortably familiar. The complex was in a pretty good neighborhood, halfway between the university and I-90, a well-kept brick building with a park just a couple streets down from it where he knew Cas liked to take a walk occasionally.

He stood before the door of 3B with Sam next to him and doing everything to not make his nerves showing. If he knocked and some pretty Omega opened the door with a pup on their arms, he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Sam sighed dramatically and knocked instead.

There were voices coming from inside and Dean felt the urgent need to run away. Before he could make up his mind, the door opened, and there stood Castiel Novak in a crisp white button-up with a striped white-blue tie, navy slacks and sensible shoes. He put on some muscles – not like he was slim before but now he completely filled out his clothes and just seeing that made Dean’s thoughts go straight into the gutter. His dark brown hair looked artfully tousled but Dean intimately knew it had nothing to do with combs or products. He was still sporting that lickable five o’clock shadow, his full lips were still chapped and his eyes still the most mesmerizing things Dean’d ever seen.

Even when he was expecting it, his scent shook the Omega to the core. It still had that resemblance to a summer downpour that could turn into a storm with lightning and thunder when he was upset or angry or turned on. The honey-like sweetness that usually took a note when they were together was missing, of course. That was something Dean’d earned before, the evidence of Cas’ trust and contentment, something he’d willingly thrown away. But even if that little nuance wasn’t there, there was no trace of strange Omega or Beta in it, either. Which shouldn’t be a relief but it was.

“Heya, Cas,” he forced a little smile onto his face. The Alpha looked at him with utter shock, eyes wide and disbelieving like he was seeing a ghost – or maybe not; Cas wouldn’t even blink if it was a ghost.

“Dean,” he said at last, and fuck if his voice hadn’t gotten even deeper in the last four years.

“Can we come in? We need your help,” Dean tried. Those eyes narrowed in suspicion before he sighed – and promptly shut the door in the Winchesters’ faces.

Well, okay. Dean shot a look in Sam’s direction. He had said so.

“Come on, Cas!” he pounded on the door. “Don’t be a dick!”

It took a couple moments before it opened again and this time it was a pretty female Omega in her early twenties with strawberry blonde hair and a big smile as she looked up at Cas behind her, hugging her notes to her chest.

“Thank you for your time, Professor Novak,” she fluttered her lashes, sending an annoyed look at the other men. Her scent was full of blooming lilies and aconites. Something ugly twisted in Dean’s stomach.

“I’m sorry we have to cut this short, Ms. Kelly,” Cas smiled back at her. “If you still have any questions, you can find me in my office at consulting hours.”

“I keep that in mind,” she nodded eagerly. “Bye, professor!”

Cas looked after her with a calculating gaze before turning back to Dean and Sam.

“Come in,” he waved his hand in an inviting gesture.

Dean wandered into the apartment. It hadn’t changed much. The living room was maybe more full of books and scripts than before. The pristine white walls were covered by bookcases, there was the old, comfortable couch they’d spent hours on cuddling and talking and watching trash TV. The adjoining kitchen was all dark wood and black marble, and across from it was the hallway that led to Cas’ study, the bathroom and the bedroom.

“Catch,” he heard Cas’ voice and he had just enough time to turn around and snag the shiny object from the air the Alpha threw at him. Sam was treated the same move. The object was a silver pen.

“Smart,” Sam commented as he handed it back. “What if I’m a demon?”

“Devil’s trap under the doormat, salt line under the threshold,” Cas shrugged. “And you would be –”

“Sorry, yeah,” his brother held out a hand with a smile. “Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up in surprise as he shook it. He probably remembered Dean’s bitching about how his brother had been out of the life.

“Nice to meet you,” he nodded, and walked to the Omega who held the pen out for him. They looked at each other for a long moment and Dean tried to memorize every little thing about him while not leaning in to kiss him. He'd never felt a pull as strong towards anyone as he did to Castiel, and it had apparently never lessened. “You’re drinking again,” Cas frowned, his head tilted to the side in that annoyingly adorable way of his.

“You often seduce your students nowadays?” Dean shot back. He wouldn’t talk about this now. Cas had always disapproved of his coping method and Dean’d mostly cut down on the alcohol for his sake. The sex had been more fantastic sober, anyway. But that was over so he didn’t have a right to criticize.

Cas gave him a wry smile and said, “April’s a reaper,” and sat down into the armchair. The brothers took the couch.

“A reaper,” Dean repeated. He’d met a reaper before and he certainly hadn’t looked like that.

“I don’t know what she wants yet, so I indulge her. I plan on capturing and interrogating her soon,” he announced like it was nothing.

“How do you know what she is?” Sam asked in awe.

Cas directed a questioning look at Dean as if he expected him to tell his brother every little detail he'd found out about the guy. He just shrugged in response. It wasn’t his secret to tell. The two Alphas’ eyes met again.

“I can see most supernatural beings’ true faces,” the professor said. “I also hear voices that I don’t exactly know the origins of. Actually, I spent months in an asylum because of it.”

“So you’re a psychic?” Sam asked.

“He’s not,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Did you get anywhere with that?” he asked in honest curiosity. It’d been an important thing for Cas.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I did,” Cas nodded. He seemed more comfortable with the topic than Dean remembered. “It’s more of an unproven theory at this point.” He looked into the distance for a moment and Dean wanted to know what he’d found out. But, as so many things now, it wasn’t his place. “However, this is not a social visit, so what can I do for you?”

“We killed the Yellow-Eyed Demon,” Dean told him.

“I’ve heard,” Cas nodded and something softened in him for the first time. “I’m glad.”

The Omega averted his eyes. Cas knew exactly what that meant to Dean, because the hunter’d told him friggin’ everything.

“Who told you?” Sam asked.

“They were talking about it,” he pointed at his temple. “How the Winchesters killed the great Azazel. I put it together. That still doesn’t answer what you are doing here.”

Sam started telling the story from the moment Dean had picked him up at Stanford. As he went on, the older brother watched Cas’ every reaction, how his face grew darker when Sam was telling him about Jake and the Special Children and when he told about how he died…

“You didn’t,” the prof’s gaze shot to Dean, eyes hard and unreadable. He always knew Dean too well.

“I did,” the Omega looked back with a raised chin. He won’t apologize for saving Sam’s life.

“Did you lose your damn mind?!” Cas growled and he was on his feet now, his scent filling with that dangerous, storm-like electricity. “How long do you have?”

“What does it matter?” Dean stood up, too.

“How long, Omega?!” he barked, face furious. That shut down all of Dean’s higher brain functions, leaving only the mostly repressed instincts behind. Unfortunately, those instincts recognized Cas as his Alpha. And his Alpha was displeased with him. So Dean did what any scolded Omega would do in face of their mate’s anger – he looked down at his feet, bared his neck and fucking _submitted_.

He faintly heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath while he answered, voice just a whisper, “One year.”

There was a moment of complete silence then Cas came closer, scent losing its edge and turning into something soothing with that hint of honey Dean adored.

“Dean, please, look at me,” he asked, his tone that soft, velvet-covered gravel that had always appeased the hunter the few times he had to use it. He didn’t touch Dean, but his eyes were full of regret and shame as they met the Omega’s. “I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck you, Cas,” he murmured and he hated the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He hated that this Alpha had so much power over him. Cas had never abused it before, probably didn’t even know about his effect on Dean. Not a surprise, nobody could control Dean beside his father and even that had been with boundaries. He liked to think it was what’d picked Cas’ interest in the first place. Not to rein him in, like many Alphas had tried and failed before him but because he liked that about Dean.

“Go,” Cas stepped away, grimacing. “I want to think this through. We have to trade this carefully.”

“So you’re going to help?” Sam asked, carefully not mentioning the scene he’d just seen.

Cas looked at Dean with a deep sadness he never, ever wished to see again.

“How things ended between us,” he bit his lower lip. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not letting Dean go to Hell.” He straightened up and rotated his shoulders. “I’ll text you when I find something.”

“You think you can do anything?” Dean arched a brow, building up his walls quickly.

“There’s a loophole for everything.” He already seemed to be deep in thought, pulling a heavy tome from a shelf.

It was as good a dismissal as any, so Dean turned on his heels and marched out of the flat. The sun went down in the meantime and he didn’t turn on the light in Baby, preferring to sit in the semi-darkness of the street lights.

“That was interesting,” Sam joined him with an expression that foreshadowed a bitch face and that Dean better start talking.

“He never did that before,” he began, maneuvering the Impala onto the road.

“I guessed that,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I mean, he looked like he hit your dog or something.”

“Look, Cas has strong opinions on everything. Gender equality is like that. Believe me, if he’s still the same, he’ll beat himself up about this for at least a week.”

“You submitted, though,” Sam pointed out. “How long were you with him?”

Eighty-one days and sixteen hours. “Three months or so,” he said with a shrug.

“And he affects you like that?” his brother raised a brow. “And you left him?”

“Don’t say it,” he growled out a warning. He never let himself think about the possibility that Cas was his true mate. It had been so… easy with him. Not just the sex but the talking thing too. It was the closest he ever got to a relationship and when he pictured himself with someone on the long run, he could only do that with Cas. Not that he had a chance for a long run anymore.

“What do you know about those voices?” Sam took pity on him and changed the subject.

“He started hearing them when he was at uni,” he recalled a couple conversations. “As far as I know, they’re always there, like some background noise, when you turn down the volume on the radio. They never tell him to do anything, they’re just – present.”

“So what do they talk about?”

“No clue. He never told me about that. Wanted to get the big picture first.”

“And he heard about Azazel from them.”

“Seems like it,” Dean grumbled.

They didn’t talk much more that night and Dean couldn’t sleep for hours, staring at the ceiling of their dirty motel room and listening to Sam’s quiet snoring.

He didn’t know when he nodded off but he woke up to the shower going in the bathroom and his phone beeping with an incoming message. He rubbed his face tiredly and checked it. It was from Cas – the guy apparently still had his number, which wasn’t a bad sign but Dean wouldn’t read anything into it. The text was just a row of coordinates and a time.

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, running his hand through his hair. God, this would be exhausting and not physically but emotionally. They shouldn’t have come to Cas. Dean always brought him down. But at least he had been able to get a last good look at him.

The last time he’d seen him hadn’t been their break-up, if it could even be called that. No, it had been just a couple months ago when that djinn had caught him. Cas had been there in the dream with him, as loving and sarcastic as ever. It had taken a little digging, but Dean had found out how that had been possible. It had been a simple meet-cute at a coffee close to KU where Cas had gone for a seminar. He had stayed for Dean. It had been one of the hardest things the Omega had ever done to wake himself up, losing both Cas and his mom all over again.

“Morning,” Sam greeted him, as he stepped out of the bathroom and went to his duffel for his clothes.

“Cas texted. Coordinates. We’ll meet him at ten p.m.” He put the phone down next to Sam’s laptop for him to search it and shut himself in the bathroom.

* * *

_The corridors of Swift Hall, home of the University of Chicago Divinity School were mostly silent, just random voices filtering through the sturdy, old doors. The whole building seemed pretty ominous to Dean with its Gothic style, but that was maybe thanks to the weather; cloudy and cold, not even a ray of sunshine – similar to Dean’s mood._

_The janitor pointed them in the right direction, to a smaller lecture hall on the second floor._

_“So what’s the dude’s name?” Dean asked as they mounted the stairs._

_“Castiel Novak,” John grumbled. Castiel, huh?_

_They reached the room in no time and John opened the door without a sound and slipped inside. Dean followed him to the seats furthest from the podium. The guy standing on it was talking to maybe twenty students with a picture projected onto the wall behind him where a fair-looking man in full armor and with white wings was just about to strike down the Devil (all red skin and pointy nose)._

_“– so you can see that even Lucifer himself wasn’t inherently evil,” said the guy, his voice surprisingly deep, like Baby rolling over gravel. “He was the most beautiful of all angels, favored by God, but he couldn’t bear His unconditioned love for humanity and that was what led him to his casting out of Heaven. I want a thousand-word essay on another figure from the Bible who turned away from God and suffered eternal damnation for it, complete with theories why they decided on their path and what you would’ve done in their place. Think hard and be honest about it, please.”_

_The students slowly started packing up and drifting out, one or two walking over to the professor for a couple quiet words. Dean couldn’t make out a lot of him from where he was sitting, only dark hair and a rumpled suit. John waited until the last students left before striding down the stairs. Dean, of course, followed._

_“Can I help you, gentlemen?” the man asked as they neared him, just turning off the projector before facing them._

_Dean took him in from head to toe and did a double-take. He was young, maybe in his late-twenties and gorgeous, from his sex-hair to his trim waist, almost-glowing blue eyes surveying the two hunters before him. He cocked his head to the side like a bird and Dean wanted to climb him like a tree and bundle him into a blanket to protect him from the world at the same time. He was practically drooling and that was before he scented him._

_“Dr. Novak, I presume?” his dad got him out of his daydream._

_“Yes,” the dude answered with a raised eyebrow and the gesture was so naturally Alpha Dean wanted to roll over._

_“John Winchester, this is my son, Dean,” his father introduced them. “We’re from the Scottsdale Independent and –”_

_Novak’s gaze sharpened with annoyance._

_“Mr. Winchester, if you want my help with whatever you want answers for, the least I expect is honesty. You should show me some respect.”_

_Dean’s jaw dropped. First, not many people had the guts to interrupt his dad. Sam, sure, maybe Bobby or even Dean himself if it was about something important enough (nothing had been since his brother had left). But not random professors in ill-fitting suits. Second, how the hell did he know what they were?_

_John himself seemed to be struck for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. Dean felt the need to intervene before he lost his temper._

_“Okay, so you know what we do,” he stepped closer. God, that scent was distracting. “We’ll be completely honest. Can we maybe talk to you somewhere more private?”_

_Novak looked deeply into his eyes. Dean felt like he was examined with an x-ray but didn’t drop his gaze._

_“Fine,” Novak nodded after who knows how much time and grabbed a beige coat and his bag from his chair. “I have an office just on the third floor. We can talk there.”_

* * *

The place Cas’d sent them to was a crossroad, thirty or so miles from Cas’ house. He was already waiting for them, leaning against the hood of his car. He was in his work suit sans tie and that fugly trench coat he loved. There was a pentagram painted in the dirt in the middle of the road.

“Hello, Dean. Sam,” he nodded and took his way over to them, his every movement effortlessly graceful like he wasn’t even walking on the ground. It had often mesmerized Dean before.

“You want to summon a demon?” he asked in lieu of greeting.

“See? I told you!” Sam turned to him with a smug smile.

“I’m not summoning the demon who made the deal,” Cas clarified. “I’m taking a step-up.”

“Step-up?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hell has its own hierarchy,” Cas explained, his tone slipping into that professor voice that could easily rile Dean up. “Crossroad demons have their own leader who also reports to someone else. It’s like Wall Street, just… bloodier.” He took a breath. “Your demon probably doesn’t own your contract. You’re too special for that.”

“Special?” Dean snorted.

“You’re a Winchester. A pain in the ass by birth. That’s why you got only one year, isn’t it?”

“Wow, thanks, Cas,” the Omega gave him a false smile.

“So you can summon a specific demon?” Sam asked, his interest picked.

“It takes a different method, but yes. I know the King of the Crossroads. He owes me and I can use the favor to figure out a couple of things.”

“You know him how?” Dean asked, more exasperated than anything. Of course Cas knows the King of the fucking Crossroads. Why wouldn’t he? He tutored a reaper and heard voices.

“How do you know he won’t fuck us over?” his brother made a valid point.

“Crowley’s an ass but he keeps his word. He never broke a deal before. I don’t trust him but he’s smart and he hates that he owes me. He’ll help. If you want it.”

He presented it as an option because it was still Dean’s life and his decision. He wouldn’t go behind the Omega’s back – okay, that was a lie. He totally would if he thought it was for the best, but he didn’t have to at the moment.

Sam seemed to be in, so not like Dean had a choice.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed. “Do it.”

Cas nodded and turned on his heel. He fumbled with something in his trunk before striding to the middle of the Devil’s Trap and painting a symbol in the dirt before putting a bowl in it. Dean could not make out much in the dark but the three lit candles were hard to miss. He did it all with ease and practice.

“You do this often?” Sam came to the same conclusion.

“More than I’d like,” Cas answered and stood up. He lit a match and dropped it in the bowl. Whatever was in it made the flames flare up for a moment before simmering down to a tiny glow. The prof backed out of the circle and waited. Dean and Sam did the same, looking around restlessly.

“Now that’s a company I didn’t expect to meet,” came a voice from the middle of the trap. A middle-aged man in a nice suit and long black coat was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Dean’s hand itched for the Colt even if its cylinder was frustratingly empty. Bobby still couldn’t find out how to make bullets for it. “Feathers and the Hardy boys.”

“Crowley,” Cas greeted him and he already seemed exasperated. Dean reluctantly admired him for it. Facing a demon still made every hair on his neck stand on end.

“Castiel,” the demon didn’t flash the red of his eyes. It wasn’t exactly necessary, Dean knew, but it surprised him. These fuckers liked to show off. “Been a long time. How’ve you been?”

“Just perfect,” Cas said with snark. “How’s Hell?”

“Hell’s Hell,” Crowley rolled his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced towards the brothers. “You won’t introduce us?”

Now Cas rolled his eyes. This was getting a little bizarre. They acted a little too chummy with each other. Judging from Sam’s suspicious eyes he felt the same.

“Sam, Dean, this is Crowley, King of the Crossroads. Crowley, you’ve heard of Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Of course. Nice work with Azazel, by the way,” Crowley smirked at them. “What can I help you with, gentlemen?”

“Dean sold his soul to bring me back. You know anything about it?” Sam spoke up.

“Every contract goes through me,” Crowley told him like he was a ten-year-old. “I chose one of my best demons specifically for the job.”

“ _You_ sent her?” Dean tensed.

“You decide who makes the deal?” Cas asked in a curious tone. Nerd.

“Just the important ones.”

“And who’s got his contract?” Cas nodded towards Dean.

Crowley smirked.

“Me,” he pulled a thick roll of parchment out of thin air, holding it up between two fingers.

Dean was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

“Give me that,” he breathed out.

“I just keep it safe, darling,” Crowley arched a brow and the thing disappeared. “It has my boss’ name on it.”

Cas looked up at the sky and groaned.

“Lilith?” he asked. “What does she want with it?”

“I don’t question my mistress’ orders.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sam stepped closer. “Who’s Lilith?”

“The First Demon, the Queen of Hell,” Cas said.

“The Omega here killed one of her generals. She wants his pretty soul for herself,” Crowley shot him an almost hungry look that sent a chill through Dean’s body. Somehow he didn’t think getting under this Lilith’s thumb would be a beach party.

“Is there something more valuable we could offer her instead?” Sam asked.

“You two?” the demon looked them over skeptically. “Maybe for that famous Colt I could give you another year.”

“No,” Sam said immediately. “Destroy the contract. Fully.”

“Not worth it. You don’t even have bullets for it anymore. But…” he looked thoughtful for a moment.

“But what?” Dean snapped. Crowley didn’t even glance at him, all his focus on Cas.

“Feathers, how’re the voices?” he asked instead.

Cas’ shoulders pulled up tight, his whole being turning defensive.

“What do you want?” he frowned.

“You have a little inkling what they are, don’t you?” Crowley shot him a slimy smile. “Here’s the deal. You have until the Omega’s due date to put the pieces together. And when you do, you gonna do me a little favor.”

What the hell?

“That’s a bit vague,” Cas pointed out.

“You’ll understand, believe me,” Crowley shrugged uncaringly. “So don’t be an idiot and start digging deeper. And I make the contract disappear. Find me again when you feel ready.”

Then he gestured dramatically at the pentagram. Cas glowered at him but before Dean could stop it, he kicked sand onto the paint before his feet, effectively breaking the trap. Within a blink Crowley was gone.

“Why the fuck did you let him go?” Dean shouted at him. “He had my contract! He was trapped!”

“And he wouldn’t have given it up,” Cas looked back at him with that stubborn, stiff posture. “We couldn’t have even gotten this much if we'd hurt him.”

“You don’t know that,” the hunter couldn’t help the low growl in his voice. Cas fucked up this chance for them. Who knew when would they have something like that again?

“Dean, calm down,” Sam grabbed his shoulder. “I think he did the right thing. If this dick really keeps his deals, we’re pretty good.”

“Good? Really?” he threw his hands up. “Cause I think Cas just made a deal! Or did you forget about that small favor he’d have to do?”

“The deal will be made when I have all the information. And I would’ve continued my search either way,” Cas spoke up as he put the bowl and the candles back in his trunk, closing it with a loud _thunk_. “Now I just have a time limit. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“What? No!” Sam protested. “We’ll help you, of course. It’s our mess in the first place.”

Cas arched a skeptical brow.

“Both of you?” he looked imploringly at Dean who tried to shrug it off.

“Sure. Yeah, we could help.”

Cas’ dark eyes were roaming his face for a moment longer before nodding.

“Alright. Find me a psychic who can do hypnosis. Needs to be trusted.” He sighed. “Let’s meet up in a week. I still have a reaper to take care of.”

Dean followed him with his eyes as he nodded at them and got into his car. Soon even the tail-lights were out of their sights.

“You know,” Sam spoke up as they sat into Baby’s front. “I think I get what you saw in him. He doesn’t look it but he’s kind of a jackass.”

Dean couldn’t help the scoff and a, “Yeah, he is.”

* * *

_He was nervous. Why the fuck was he nervous? He was smooth and suave and he had put on the brown Henley that was stretching over his chest and his best jeans. There should be no problem at all._

_He knocked lightly on the damn door._

_“Open,” came that deep voice from the other side. He took a deep breath and stepped into the pristine, warm office._

_“Hi, doc,” he greeted the prof as he closed the door behind him._

_“Hello, Dean,” Novak gave him a small upturn of lips that was almost a smile. “What can I do for you?”_

_Castiel had been a greater help than any they'd had in the last two decades. As soon as he’d heard about the yellow eyes, he’d gone pale and rubbed a palm over his mouth. Then he had told them about four powerful demons, almost the firsts ever, who were described with bright yellow eyes instead of the usual black._

_He hadn’t had the faintest which one could be that had killed Mary, or even if they were really responsible for her death, but he didn’t know of any other creature who fit the bill. That practically narrowed the number of suspects down to four. Dean hadn’t seen his father that happy since… he couldn’t even remember. Not that John showed it, but his son was in tune with his scent enough to recognize the slightest shift in it._

_He was happy enough to push the Impala’s keys and a newspaper in front of Dean with a strange double suicide on the front page and declare it his first solo hunt. He was also gone by the next morning to dig up more information on those damn demons. They would call each other in a week._

_“So, I got this case,” he started as he sat down opposite the Alpha, effectively crushing the urge to walk behind the desk and drop to his knees in front of him. “And I’m stuck. Maybe you could help, give me some pointers?”_

_He was lying through his teeth. He had figured out the two missing bodies were pointing straight to witch, but well… he needed some reason to meet Novak again. And it was obvious even from their first interaction that Castiel cared. About civilians, innocents and probably everyone, but he also possessed the scientific curiosity that came with his job._

_The plan was simple and mostly hormone-driven. Get Novak to help because Alphas liked to flaunt their knowledge, invite him to a couple of drinks, flirt with him as much as he could and when they were both loose enough – but not too much, Dean wasn’t such an asshole – go back to the guy’s place and get hammered into the mattress. Maybe repeat it a couple times if it was good enough._

_“I’m happy to help, of course,” Castiel nodded, closing the lid of his computer. “Can you run me through it?”_

_“Uh, I don’t really have the research on me right now,” Dean shrugged with what he hoped was nonchalance. “Don’t want to leave out anything that might be important, though.”_

_“Well, I still have a couple hours to go,” he looked over at the clock on his left. “Got a lecture at six.”_

_“On a Friday?” Dean looked at him incredulously. “Poor bastards.”_

_“Poor me. They can sleep through it,” the Alpha corrected him with something like amusement in his voice and the hunter snorted with laugher. “Maybe you could bring it over to my place later this evening? I’ve got some resources there that could probably be of use.”_

_Wow! Onto the last step of the plan already. That had been fast._

_“Sure,” he agreed readily, trying to contain his excitement. “Give me a time and address and I’ll be there.”_

* * *

The psychic problem got solved pretty quickly. Turned out Bobby knew a chic who was pretty good and promised to get in contact with her.

With their part of the plan over, they still had almost a week left. Sam had found a case a state over and suggested looking into it and Dean’d had the itch to get far away from Cas for a while so he hadn’t needed much persuasion.

The research showed a clean-cut werewolf case. Mutilated bodies, missing hearts. The Wildlife Service badges were put to good use and the sheriff gave them everything they needed.

It only became frustrating when they still hadn’t found the bastard at the end of the week. They’d spent three nights in a row in its hunting ground with an almost full moon and nothing. At least there had been no other victims – for now.

Cas called exactly on the seventh evening.

“Hello, Dean,” came his deep voice from the other end of the line. “Where are you?”

“Hey, Cas,” he answered as calmly as he could. “We’re in Waterloo, Iowa. Got whiff of a case. Series of ‘wild animal attacks’ at Black Hawk Park, Cedar Falls. Sorry for the delay, we’ll be back when we killed this bitch.”

“You found a psychic?”

“Yeah, Bobby knows one. You remember –”

“Your father’s friend in South Dakota,” Cas finished. “Yeah, I remember. I assume he wants us to do this at his house?”

“We all think it would be best, to be honest.”

“I’ll catch up to you in Waterloo then, it’s practically halfway there anyway,” the prof said before adding hastily, “If it’s alright with you, of course.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” the Omega said as nonchalantly as he could. “We’re at the Palm Tree Motel on La Porte Road. Room three.”

“I’ll be there soon, then,” the Alpha told him solemnly. “And Dean, uh, be careful.”

Why did that make his heart beat faster? Damn it.

“I’ll try. Thanks, Cas.”

The line went dead.

“Cas coming?” Sam looked up as he put his utensils down, swallowing around the last of his salad. His scent was betraying him. He obviously wanted to comment on it, but a glare from Dean was enough to silence him.

“Yeah, looks like it,” the Omega said and gulped down the rest of his awful coffee. “You ready to go?”

“Sure,” his brother put some cash onto the table and the two of them piled into the Impala a minute later.

Black Hawk Park seemed like a nice enough place in daylight. At night it was completely dark and empty, except maybe a couple campers a little up north. There were two campgrounds in the area but neither was near to the previous attacks. No, those were further into the woods, near a side-branch of the Cedar River.

They parked Baby as far in as they could go and followed the hiking trail for a while. The comforting weight of his gun full of silver bullets in his hand, the other holding a flashlight and Sam at his back gave him a sense of familiarity he hadn’t felt since his brother mentioned Cas’ name.

Two hours in they still hadn’t found anything. It was getting ridiculous. They had a clear sky and the moon shone through the color-changing leaves, illuminating patches of the forest floor in silver light. But there was no evidence of a supernatural being, no distinct scent of wet fur that was typical for a lone werewolf, no broken branches, not even a damn footprint.

It was almost past two and both of them were ready to give up when something changed. Maybe it was the wind or their monster liked hunting late. Whatever it was, it brought the smell they were waiting for. Sam signed him he got it, too, and they slowed into a stalk, gun at the ready.

The only warning was the faint rustle of a brush and a glint of yellow eyes before the thing was on them. It was a female, probably an Alpha by her scent and the size of her incisors. She was faster than Dean expected, the first bullet only grazing her arm and it only made her angrier.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted as he threw himself out of the way, rolling to the side. “Sammy!”

Sam already had a silver knife in his hand, and he cut the bitch’s neck successfully before she tossed him at the nearest tree. There was a low thud as his head bumped into the bark of it and he crumpled soundlessly. Dean instantly saw red and he growled protectively as he emptied the whole clip into her back. She howled in pain before sagging to the ground, one of the fallen flashlights shining on the growing pool of blood seeping from under her.

Dean was about to run over to Sam when he heard another sound from his right and then something was on him. He only had a moment to realize the wolf hadn’t been as lonely as they had thought before the world went black.

* * *

_“– and his hand just stuck,” Dean sniggered. “Like in some shitty cartoon. So there I am, dying on the floor laughing and Sam yelling at me to help or he’ll broke the damn thing on my head. I brought it up every time I saw a vase for months after.”_

_Cas – yes, he was Cas now – chuckled next to him, a deep, awesome sound, and took a gulp from his beer._

_Cas’ place was much like his office, small but spacious and filled with knowledge. They were sitting on the sofa facing each other, the coffee table before them a chaotic mix of papers and take-out boxes. They hadn’t even looked at those in almost half an hour. Not that Dean had been paying much attention before, too distracted by the Alpha’s proximity._

_“Sounds like a sibling thing,” Cas looked at him with those bright blue eyes. His stormy scent had smoothed out a bit since the night had begun. “My brother and I went camping when we were in high school. All the way to Michigan, into the middle of the forest, you know, to become one with nature and all. And the second day it started raining. Full-on downpour. Hadn’t stopped for four days.”_

_“Fuck, that sucks,” Dean bit his lip, already feeling his mouth quirking up._

_“That’s nothing,” Cas smirked at him and Dean wanted to kiss it off his annoyingly handsome face. “Our tent was next to a lake and it flooded over. We couldn’t exactly move because everything was muddy and we were in the middle of nowhere. Spent the rest of the trip worrying if we would go underwater overnight. And then Jimmy went into rut.”_

_Dean was glad he wasn’t drinking anything because he would’ve spat it into Cas’ face in shock._

_“What? You’re shitting me,” he grinned._

_“I’m not,” Cas put up his hands to indicate his innocence. “I could choose between staying in the tent with him or going out into the rain. It was the worst trip ever. I didn’t speak to him for days after we finally got home.”_

_“Christ,” Dean laughed before something occurred to him. “Wait, wait. His name’s Jimmy and you’re Castiel?”_

_“Don’t you start,” Cas pointed at him with a mock-serious expression. “That was the theme of my childhood.”_

_“Hey, not judging, man,” he mirrored Cas’ hand-raising, finishing off his beer._

_“I don’t believe you,” the Alpha rolled his eyes at him. “Your face is all judge-y.”_

_“’Judge-y’?” Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s the best you can do, professor?”_

_“Okay, if you don’t like ‘judge-y’, I could use ‘captious’, maybe? ‘Caviling’?”_

_“Oh, yeah, Cas, talk dirty to me,” he smirked at Cas who was smiling even though Dean could see a light blush creeping up his cheeks._

_“You want another?” the prof stood up and took hold of the four empty bottles._

_“Yeah, thanks,” the Omega nodded and looked on with a low-humming arousal as Cas walked into the kitchen. Damn, that was one fine ass._

_He didn’t wait around and decided to follow the Alpha. He knew Cas scented his presence as he was pulling out two other bottles from the fridge. Dean leaned against the counter next to him and accepted one._

_Time to up his game._

_“You know, tomorrow with that witch could go sideways easily,” he admitted as he slid closer until their arms were pressed together. “So this could be my last night on Earth.”_

_Cas turned to look at him, their faces just inches away. His gaze maybe strayed a couple moments down to the Alpha’s plush, chapped lips and he licked his own. Cas copied the movement with hooded eyes, his scent filling with something electric._

_“Dean –” he swayed closer, voice practically a rumble and Dean hadn’t known his name could sound so good. Cas’ lips were almost, almost touching his when he whispered, “That’s your best pick-up line?”_

_The hunter’s eyes flew open and he pulled back just enough to see Cas’ smug face._

_“You’re an asshole,” he decided and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not pouting. Nope._

_“Sorry, but that was just so cliché,” Cas chuckled, grinning brightly and it was so beautiful Dean couldn’t be angry with him. It was unfair, really._

_“You’re… cliché,” he said lamely._

_“I really am sorry, Dean,” Cas closed the distance between them and his hands were smoothing over the Omega’s waist, effectively earning Dean’s undivided attention. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”_

_“You better,” he grumbled and everything else he might’ve said was muffled by Cas’ lips on his._


	2. Chapter Two

He woke up to a killing headache, a blunt pain in his ribs and voices murmuring nearby. The smells were all foreign but for the waft of fresh air coming from the woods. The whole place smelled like werewolf but with three different people underneath, almost overwhelmed by despair and fury. Three. Fuck. And they killed the Alpha. At least he could recognize Sam not too far from him. He was probably still out cold.

“– keepin’ them alive?” a female asked in a vicious voice and Dean tried to open his eyes to look around but the slightest light burned his eyes and made his head pound. Maybe he’d got a concussion? “Why hadn’t we killed them out there? They killed Erica!”

“That’s why I want them to suffer,” a male one growled but there wasn’t much force behind it. Beta. “We’ll kill them slowly for what they did.”

His wrists were bound and he was sitting on something hard and uncomfortable, probably wood, the same material pressing against his back. That didn’t bode well. And if the wolves were able to talk there was probably morning already.

“They’re hunters, are you sure it’s safe to keep them alive, Ainsley?” Dean could hear the worry in her voice. “If they’re dead then just more will take their place.”

“You scouted out the place,” the guy, Ainsley barked at her sharply. “You picked up any other scents or footprints? Hmm?”

“No,” she admitted reluctantly.

Someone gave a painful groan that Dean instantly recognized as Sam. He couldn’t help the relief that washed over him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking into the morning light filtering through the canopy of the trees.

Wooden cabin. Minimalist, but certainly lived-in. He and Sam were sitting against one of the walls, and there was a crick in his neck from keeping his head tipped down to his chest for so long. There must’ve been some time since they were captured then.

“See, they’re awake already,” Ainsley grinned. He looked like a hippy, semi-long hair and full-on beard, middle-height, his clothes, simple jeans and a t-shirt, well-worn but clean. If it wasn’t for the murderous expression on his face, he could’ve looked pretty normal.

The girl to his right was standing half a step behind him, probably in her early twenties. Small and mousy-looking with her disheveled dark hair and a blouse that was a bit too big on her. She would’ve been a perfect picture of the demure, obedient Omega if not for the glare she was shooting in Dean’s direction. She wasn’t mated, there was no bite on her neck, but killing her Alpha probably didn’t put the Winchesters in her good graces.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Ainsley greeted Dean with a lewd smile. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

Dean blinked up at him blearily, already stretching his bonds but without much success.

“Killing fuckers like you, asshole,” he grumbled and looked to his left. “You alright, Sammy?”

“Y-yeah,” his little brother hissed out, shutting his eyes with a painful frown. “My head’s killing me.”

“No, we’re the ones killing you,” Ainsley grinned.

“Like you did the campers for months now?” Sam asked and slowly looked up at him, still squinting.

“No. They died quickly,” the man flashed them his teeth. “You won’t.”

“When I’m getting out of here, I’m gonna meet up with my ex. So you’d do me a favor,” Dean gave him his most charming smile.

Sam let out a scoff and even though Dean didn’t glance at him, he was sure his brother was rolling his eyes.

“What?” he snapped.

“Please, as if you’re over him,” the Alpha said.

Dean froze in place.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy,” he said.

“Of course you don’t, jerk,” Sam muttered.

“Bitch,” Dean shot back.

“Enough!” the girl shrieked at them and picked up a knife from the nearby table, lips pulled into a snarl. “Now you can see how I carve out your brother’s heart like you did mine.”

Sam started struggling more obviously, subtlety be damned but they didn’t have much time to consider their options. Dean didn’t even have the time to curse.

There was a deafening gunshot and the girl’s eyes widened like saucers before she went down like her strings got cut, blood slowly oozing from the hole in her chest. The blade clattered to the floor. Before the male could even do more than turn around, it happened to him, too.

Cas stood at the door and Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight. A dirty white t-shirt was clinging to his form under the dark denim jacket that had its sleeves rolled up over his wrists, the black jeans were molding over his thighs beautifully and the whole set was perfect with the muddy hiking boots. The gun in his leather-gloved hands was the same Dean knew he kept on his bedside table. He looked like something out of a wet dream. And his scent, damn… It had a slight protective edge to it that made Dean’s head spin – or maybe that was the pain.

“Cas?” Sam asked, his confused puppy expression on. “What?”

“Sam. Dean.” Cas nodded slightly at them and moved farther into the room, weapon still at the ready.

“Calm down, Mr. Bad Cop,” Dean spoke up. “You got them all.”

Cas didn’t move for another couple of seconds, probably just to spite the Omega, before he put his gun away and checked on the bodies. When he was certain they were dead, he finally got to untying the brothers.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked as he rubbed his wrists.

“You hadn’t been back until morning, and didn’t pick up the phone,” Cas said, clearly refusing to make eye contact with Dean. He didn’t mind it much. Cas’ scent alone so close was enough to overwhelm him. He really hoped the Alpha hadn’t heard the entire conversation with the wolves. “I knew something probably went wrong so I traced Dean’s number.” He stood up when he was done, pulled the cell out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the Omega. “I found it next to a dead werewolf. It was easy to track you here from there.”

“Cool,” Sam grinned. “Dean didn’t say you hunted.”

“Not normally,” Cas shrugged. “And never alone.”

“Well, thanks,” Sam said sincerely. The other Alpha smiled at him.

Dean just huffed and put his phone away.

“Time for a clean-up, then?” he asked.

They burned the bodies. They debated on the house as well, but decided the ground was too dry and the trees too close and they didn’t want the whole park to go up in flames.

“So, Cas, what happened to the reaper?” Sam asked after the pyre caught fire.

“The reaper’s gone. April’s safe at home,” Cas answered shortly.

He’d always been a shitty liar so Dean knew the moment he didn’t make eye contact with anybody that there was something else there. He didn’t want to call Cas out on it now, but he’d definitely do it in private. Sometime in the future. When he’d have the guts for it.

“I don’t know about you, but I want to go back to the motel and eat something,” Dean suggested when they started walking back towards the parking lot.

“Dean, we should be on our way to Bobby,” Sam argued.

“You hit your head pretty badly. You won’t sit in a car for hours with that,” the Omega looked at him sharply. His own head was still pounding but he didn’t really care about that.

“Both of you got knocked out for hours,” Cas shot back over his shoulder from a couple steps ahead of them. Dean didn’t protest to his leading because frankly, he liked the view. “And hadn’t eaten in a while either. You should rest today.”

“See, Cas agrees with me,” Dean gave his brother a cocky smirk and promptly tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. He had just enough balance not to fall over. “Shit!”

They arrived to the cars in no time, Cas’ ugly Continental parked neatly beside Baby. There was just one problem.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he looked at the prof who was standing by the Impala’s driver’s seat with a hand outstretched towards Dean, palm up and waiting.

“I noticed your squinting, Dean,” Cas sighed. “You probably have a light concussion. I won’t let you drive and we all know you won’t leave her here. So if you wanna get out of here, you give me the keys.”

“Hell I am,” Dean scoffed and tried to contain a wince as the sunlight shone straight into his eyes.

Cas’ shoulders sagged a bit.

“Don’t be difficult,” he looked straight at him. “I will drive. You decide which car.”

Dean looked back with as much venom as he could muster but his thoughts wandered over to how the light was casting shadows on Cas’ face, making his eyes a beautiful crystalline blue. God, he really wasn’t fit to drive. Fuck.

“Damn it,” he gritted out, practically throwing the keys at Cas and trudging over to Baby’s other side.

Sam was giving him an expression that was part amused, part shocked.

“Man, he knows you well,” he whispered loudly. “And you let him drive.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled and got into the passenger seat with a huff. He tried really hard not to look at Cas behind the wheel because that was always a lethal view and he wouldn’t be able to contain the arousal in his scent.

The drive back to the motel was spent in not totally awkward silence.

Cas had maybe five hours of sleep in him so he took a trip to the Casey’s on the other side of the road and came back with pizza and coke. While they waited, the brothers took showers and tended to their wounds which were mostly superficial and Sam didn’t seem to have a concussion, either, which was a small miracle, really.

Cas brought back a meat lovers and a pepperoni one with extra cheese. It was practically lunchtime already and they wolfed them down pretty quickly and without much communication.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam smiled at him when the prof stood up to leave for his own room. Dean had the urge to stop him. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, Sam,” the other Alpha nodded. “When do you plan on taking off?”

“Six works for you?”

“It does,” he agreed and opened the door, his gaze not stopping on Dean but not avoiding him either. “Try to rest. We have strenuous days ahead of us.”

Sam was out like a light in minutes. Dean, too, to be honest. When he woke he was hurting all over but he maybe got seven hours of sleep (almost double the usual). He was hungry again, so he attacked the wending machine at the reception desk. The clerk didn’t even bat an eyelash at him and he neither ran into Cas, fortunately.

He turned on the TV on a low volume, watching some shitty sitcom and waited for Sam to wake up which happened maybe an hour later. He attacked the snacks with a grateful grunt and then snuggled back to bed like he was five. Dean couldn’t help the grin as he looked at him. Kid deserved some rest.

It was maybe around ten that he decided to find something else to do. There was a clear sky outside so he went for a little stargazing, perching on the sturdy, old picnic table at the corner of the parking lot. He’d always liked just watching the stars. That was something he and Sam had done a lot in the past.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when he heard a pair of shoes behind him, swift, light steps coming closer that made his whole body tense, his hand twitching for his gun. He only relaxed slightly when the familiar scent hit his nose.

“You should sleep,” he looked at Cas from the corner of his eye as the Alpha leaned against the table and glanced up at the sky.

“You too,” Cas shrugged. He was gorgeous, the street light hitting his profile just right. Dean tried to drink in the sight without Cas noticing it.

“I’m not the one whose mind will be dissected tomorrow,” the hunter shot back. “What are you doing out here?”

His voice was maybe a tad sharper than he intended because Cas finally looked at him, eyes guarded. Jesus, Dean needed to chill. He didn’t need the guy to hate him more than he already did.

“I saw you coming out of your room,” Cas said, face unreadable. “I was worried.”

“You were worried?” the Omega repeated. “Why? I’m not your problem to deal with.”

While they had been together, Cas had always known if something had been wrong and had had the uncanny ability to make Dean feel better. Even if it had been just a nightmare, Dean could snuggle up to him and it had made the dream quieter and less real. Cas had always felt safe.

“You’re right,” the Alpha looked away and slowly shook his head, something painful flashing in his eyes. “You made it abundantly clear you don’t need me.” A rueful smile appeared on his lips. “I’m just helping you get out of Hell, nothing more. I really shouldn’t have bothered.”

He turned and was probably about to walk back to his room but the panic and the uneasy knot in his stomach made Dean’s hand shot out and grab the prof’s wrist. Both of them froze and it took the hunter a moment to realize they hadn’t even touched since they’d met again. Cas’ soft skin under his fingertips was as thrilling as four years ago.

“Stop, Cas, I’m –” he took a deep breath and didn’t look the other man in the eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?” Cas sighed.

Dean gaped for a moment before collecting himself.

“Uh, I just –” he shrugged helplessly. “You shouldn’t worry about me after how I – left.”

Cas freed his hand and even though his face gave away nothing, his eyes were expressing exactly how susceptible the subject made him feel.

“You mean in the middle of the night without a word and texting me back not to bother you ever again after you got enough of me calling a hundred times because I thought something took you?” he asked in the most deadpan voice and Jesus, Dean hadn’t even thought about it like that before. Not then and not since. Of course Cas had had that impression. He’d woken up and the Omega was just gone, not answering his calls. Of fucking course. Dean was such an insensitive asshole.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he breathed out, shame crawling all over his body. In a reverse situation he probably would’ve gotten a panic attack. He didn’t apologize often, but he surely had to here. “Didn’t even crossed my mind what that would look like.” It was just the constant chanting in his head to get away, because he was in too deep and he needed to run.

“I asked your father to call me when he talked to you next. I think that’s why you’ve met up two days later. He wanted to be sure you were alright.”

“You asked Dad?” he swallowed thickly. John had never said anything to him. He had looked suspicious of Dean’s behavior for the first week or so, but never tried to talk to him beside telling him to pull himself together after his son’s third bender in as many days.

“I think he liked or at least respected me. He called me a couple times throughout the years. I was one of his best resources. Strictly business calls, of course.” Cas looked at Dean sharply. “What happened, anyway? I know it’s not my place to ask, but I always wondered.”

“Cas, if it’s anyone’s place, it’s yours,” he sighed because he fucked Cas over enough and the Alpha deserved to know. Not that this made it easier to talk about it.

“You had a nightmare, I remember that, but I thought you calmed down enough to get back to sleep.”

“That was the problem, actually,” he admitted, his lips pulling into a grimace. “You were perfect.”

Cas’ frown deepened.

“Dean, I don’t understand,” he said.

“Cas, the problem wasn’t you. It was me.” Cas was fantastic. A stubborn, sassy asshole, true, but he was caring, gentle, freakishly smart and passionate about everything. He was like a ray of sunshine in Dean’s pretty cloudy existence. And he had wanted to give the Alpha everything he ever desired, a happy apple pie life with a couple kids and maybe a cat because Cas liked them. And Dean’d needed to help his father with hunting down the demon. “I couldn’t give you what you deserved, we both know that.”

Cas probably didn’t need to hear Dean’s exact thoughts but he could guess. The hunter’s less than stellar care-and-share skills made sure of his own reading abilities. He was quiet for a long time, just looking and Dean couldn’t even assume what he was feeling.

“I really want to hit you right now,” he admitted after a long, agonizing minute.

“What?” Dean blinked at him, the foul scent of anger hitting his nose.

“You’re an absolute idiot,” Cas almost growled. “You just up and disappeared, because you thought you’re not good enough? Guess what, I thought the same but I was counting my lucky stars that you decided to stay. You were the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and you just –” He was almost shaking with fury. “That was not only your decision to make.”

“Cas, I would’ve gone either way as soon as my dad called and you know it.”

“And I would’ve waited for you. Hell, I probably would’ve gone with you, Dean. We should’ve talked about it like adults, not you assuming things and choosing for me because you thought you knew better.” He looked up at the sky in sheer exasperation, taking his previous position at the edge of the table. Dean was a little offended. “I knew you were a stubborn ass with poor communication skills, but that’s just plain stupidity.”

Now Dean was really offended, but he didn’t really have a right to contradict Cas. It really had been stupid and he'd regretted it ever since.

They stayed like that for a while, looking up at the stars and the Omega remembered that Cas liked to observe them, too. He always did it with an almost wistful expression on his face, like he wanted to get closer, like he was missing something he knew was up there. That look was present now, too.

“What happened with the reaper?” Dean asked.

Cas frowned at him, still fuming slightly.

“I told you,” he said.

“Yeah, and you can’t even lie about it properly,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t lie,” the Alpha protested.

“No, but you didn’t tell the whole truth either, did you?” he looked at the guy with a raised brow.

Cas seemed affronted, but after a moment his shoulders slumped.

“I wanted to wait for telling you this because I still don’t have enough information.” He sighed. “She was watching me.”

“Why?” Dean arched a brow.

“For someone she didn’t name. She had to report if I was trying to do anything to discover something about the voices.”

“But you did try,” Dean pointed out.

“And she reported. I’m warded, but that doesn’t mean they won’t find me sooner or later.”

“And who’re they?”

Cas gave him a wry smile.

“That’s what I need the psychic for.” He paused. “Oh, and I asked Jimmy to come.”

“Your brother?” Dean looked at him with surprise.

“He’s been there for me from the beginning,” Cas clarified. “I want him there with me now.”

“Don’t need to explain it, man,” the Omega shrugged. “You get what you need for this.”

They didn’t talk after that, and Dean followed Cas with his eyes as the Alpha walked back to his room a while later.

* * *

_Fingers were sliding over his skin and the smell of spring rain and honey was completely saturating the whole room, embracing him in a safe cocoon like the very sheets he was wrapped up in._

_“You’re watching me sleep,” he murmured into the pillow, his voice a bit horse. “It’s creepy.”_

_And it would’ve been, normally. But Dean’s well-honed instincts didn’t even tick._

_“Sorry, Dean,” Cas hummed and pressed a soft kiss on the Omega’s shoulder blade. Dean almost melted into the mattress. “How’re you feeling?”_

_He stretched leisurely and took stock of his body. He was deliciously aching on a couple places and his ass was still sore. He hadn’t slept this good in months._

_“Awesome,” he grinned. Three rounds of fantastic sex with the most gorgeous Alpha alive._

_The first had been rushed and passionate, mostly just trying to take the edge off. They hadn’t even reached third base, just jerking each other off until they’d collapsed where they'd stood. The second time Cas had been… patient. He’d led Dean into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed to start dissecting him gradually, mapping out every sensitive spot, opening him slowly and thoroughly with his tongue, growling steadily all the while, driving him absolutely insane. The last time Dean had felt that much need had been in heat. He was incoherent and screaming when Cas had finally slid home and fucked him within an inch of his life._

_After that they had dozed off for some time before Dean had decided he had enough energy to climb on top of the Alpha and ride him. That had been almost lazy, Cas looking up at him with hazy eyes as their hips moved together in a slow rhythm. His lips were still tingling from the kissing afterwards._

_“I’m glad,” Cas had a small smile in his voice and Dean opened his eyes to look at him. He was gazing down at the hunter from where he was propped up on an elbow beside him, his tan skin shamelessly on display. “You want coffee?” he asked._

_“I want something alright,” he turned onto his back and lifted his arm towards Cas who complied readily and fitted himself seamlessly against Dean to kiss him. It took a while before they pulled away to grin at each other._

_“As much as I want to continue this,” Cas squeezed his hip lightly as Dean peppered kisses down his neck, quite enjoying the stubble there. “You have a witch to kill.”_

_“Uh,” Dean tossed his head back in exasperation. “What are you, my conscience?”_

_“Well, you already solved this case twice,” Cas pointed out._

_“Yeah,” the hunter agreed sourly before what the Alpha had said really caught up to him. “What? You knew?” he blinked in total bewilderment and earned himself a bitch face that could’ve rivaled Sam’s._

_“Dean, I’m not an idiot and you’re not that good at acting like one either.”_

_Dean gaped at him._

_“Then why the fuck did you play along?” he asked._

_Cas cocked an eyebrow and looked over the both of them with darkening eyes._

_“Maybe we had the same thing in mind,” he shrugged._

_“Oh, fuck you, Cas,” Dean scowled and shoved him away. Cas laughed a little as he laid back down._

_“We’re way past that, Dean.”_

_“Someone’s witty,” he rolled his eyes and sat up, ruffling his hair._

_“I’m in a good mood,” Cas grinned as he got up, the stoic professor nowhere to be seen. “You can shower if you want. There are clean towels under the sink. I’ll put some coffee on.”_

_Dean followed him with his eyes as he pulled on a bathrobe and left the bedroom. Dean sighed and got out of bed, really stretching his muscles before wandering into the bathroom on the other side of the short hallway and didn’t even mind the slight limping. His reflection in the mirror pretty much looked like how he felt: well-fucked and relaxed._

_He moaned loudly as the hot water cascaded down his body, soothing and warm. He borrowed some of Cas’ fragrance-free shower gel. He was pretty sure he spent at least fifteen minutes under the spray but it was just so good he didn’t want to get out. Should’ve had invited Cas along, really._

_When he finally walked back into the bedroom with a fluffy towel around his waist, the smell of sex slapped him in the face. Now, his and Cas’ combined scent was marvelous, he really had no problem with that; but the whole room reeked of sweat and slick and come and_ that _wasn’t so appealing. He grimaced and went to open the window to try and air it out a bit. There were his clothes from last night nicely folded on the side of the bed he had slept on with a fresh pair of boxers and a soft t-shirt next to it that were probably straight from Cas’ closet. He pulled them on with a grin along with his jeans and closed the window before tracking the amazing smell of coffee into the kitchen. The table before the couch was spotless, the notes of the hunt stacked into a neat pile. Dean put his clothes next to them._

_Cas was sitting at the dining table with a couple toasts and some butter. He was wearing sweats and a worn-out t-shirt, hair still a mess. Dean promptly ignored the other chair and parked himself on the Alpha’s lap. Cas looked up at him with an amused glint in his eyes and sneaked an arm around his waist._

_“Hello, Dean,” he greeted him and Dean leaned down for a kiss just because he could, snatching the full mug from the table and slowly sipping the still hot beverage. Grabbed a toast, too, while he was at it._

_“I saw a gun on your nightstand,” he said after the first bite._

_“I’m an expert on supernatural beings,” Cas took a gulp of his own coffee. “I know how to protect myself.”_

_“You know how to hunt?” he asked curiously. He’d never thought about that but it wasn’t illogical._

_“I haven’t gone on one in… maybe two years?” Cas shrugged. “I promised Claire.”_

_If anyone asked, Dean would deny his heart had stopped for a moment._

_“Claire?” he asked carefully._

_“My niece,” the Alpha explained. “She’s eight.”_

_“And you promised her not to hunt?”_

_“Not to get myself into unnecessary danger. I didn’t tell her about monsters, Dean,” he looked a little affronted at the insinuation. Good. No child should know about that. “If I come upon a case, I pass it on to one of my contacts.”_

_The rest of breakfast was spent mostly in silence. Dean helped with the empty plates and they inserted a languid make-out session before the Omega couldn’t postpone his departure any longer._

_Cas walked him to the door._

_“I could go with you,” he spoke up as Dean tied his boots._

_“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it, buddy,” he straightened up and snagged his jacket from the hook beside the front door. “What’s a measly little witch, right?”_

_Cas didn’t seem to like the bravado, if his frown was any indication._

_“Alright, then just – text me? Please? Just so I know you’re alive,” he seemed embarrassed by the request as he handed the research and bundle of clothes over._

_Dean could relate because technically this was a one-night stand. Awesome as it had been, it shouldn’t have had to mean anything. And sure, Dean had walked out on people who asked for his number or another hook-up, even date before, but he’d never felt the reluctance to leave until now. Cas was… something._

_“Yeah, sure,” he gave his well-practiced answer but this time he actually meant it._

* * *

They didn’t talk about it again but some of the tension eased. The morning brought a well-rested Sam who was nice enough to grab them some breakfast before they piled into the Impala and drove back to Black Hawk to pick up Cas’ car.

The ride to Bobby’s was filled with loud music to prevent Sam from asking absolutely anything and Dean watching the rearview mirror every other minute to check the Continental was still behind them. He also relayed the news about Cas’ brother.

“You met him?” Sam pried.

“Nah, there was no visit from neither sides while I was with Cas. Phone calls a lot. Cas planned to visit them for a couple days in spring break, though. He adores his niece.”

“And his brother knows about… what’s out there?”

“They tell each other everything, so I’m pretty sure. Cas wouldn’t leave him in the dark.”

Bobby was already waiting for them. They told him everything they’d known so far and the Beta didn’t even twitch a brow. No, instead he and Cas bonded over a book the Alpha had spotted as soon as he stepped into the study. It was as good a pastime as any while they waited for Jimmy and the psychic chic.

It didn’t take two hours before hearing a car parking outside. Cas was out the door in a moment, Dean and Sam on his heels.

“Cassie!” the newcomer shouted in greeting as he got out of the car, a Ford in pretty good condition.

“Jimmy,” Cas grinned brightly and went to hug his brother.

Sam cleared his throat.

“You didn’t tell me they were twins,” he murmured to Dean.

“Because I didn’t know,” his brother hissed back.

Jimmy Novak looked like Cas’ clone. Same height and built, even the light stubble was there, but at the same time he couldn’t differ more from his brother. His dark hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. And his movements were somewhat looser, like he was more comfortable in his body. He looked exactly like the suburban dad Cas had said he was.

As they neared the porch, something else became evident. Jimmy’s scent shouted mated Alpha. It was eerily similar to Cas’, more of rain than a full-on storm, but muted by a layer of fresh paint and a hint of – bubblegum, maybe? The mating bite peeking out from under his shirt collar was another clue, too.

“Jimmy, Sam and Dean Winchester,” Cas introduced them.

“Hi,” Jimmy nodded, looking Dean over with a familiar pair of scrutinizing eyes. His voice wasn’t as rough and deep as Cas’ either. “Why do you always go for the outside, Cassie? Some people have nice personalities, you know.”

Wow. Low blow. So they shared the asshole gene, too.

“That’s not true,” Cas huffed out. “You liked Daphne.”

“Yes. But there was Meg,” Jimmy noted.

“I liked Meg,” Cas protested.

“Because you were the only one she wasn’t awful to.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam interrupted their bickering and Dean almost sighed in relief. He really didn’t want to hear about Cas’ exes. Not because he was jealous, mind you, it just made him uncomfortable, okay?

“You, too.” Jimmy’s tone was just slightly dubious.

The introductions inside went down faster. Bobby only grumbled out a greeting beside a “There’s two of you?” to Cas and told them that Pamela called that she was just half an hour out.

“You sure about this, Castiel?” Jimmy asked his brother. “I mean, I understand that you wanna save him,” he nodded in Dean’s direction without any discretion, “but if you do this you can’t undo it. You sure he’s worth it?”

“Hey!” Sam stood up in Dean’s defense.

“I don’t have anything against Dean –” he stopped for a moment with a frown. “Well, that’s not true. He broke Cassie’s heart.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, man,” the Omega in question waved away the argument, steadfastly ignoring the last part. “You wanna protect your brother. Can’t blame you for it.” He was in this mess for the same reason, after all.

Jimmy seemed taken aback for a moment.

“Thanks,” he nodded then with something like begrudging respect.

Cas put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I want to do this,” he said seriously. “I waited long enough and I don’t want to endanger you or Amelia or Claire with not knowing enough.”

That made Jimmy deflate like a balloon, scent losing its sharp edge.

“Alright. If you’re sure this woman’s legit.”

‘That woman’ turned out to be a dark-haired, flirty Beta in a leather jacket.

“Boys, this is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in Illinois,” Bobby introduced her. They really could’ve done this back at Cas’. Everyone was from fucking Illinois.

“Mmm,” she looked all of them over like a cheshire cat. “This will be such a party. I always liked brothers.”

Sam let out an awkward cough.

“Sorry, but I’m vouched for,” Jimmy smirked at her.

“Not sorry a least bit, I bet,” Pamela winked at him. Her eyes focused on Dean. “So we’re fighting for your soul, are we?” she gave him an appreciative once-over and he grinned back, returning the favor. Her eyes turned to Cas next. “And your pretty head’s what I need to psych, right?”

“It is,” Cas nodded seriously.

“Okay,” she smiled. “Tell me what I need to know.”

To Dean’s utter frustration Cas wanted to do that in private. He and Pamela disappeared into the kitchen for over ten minutes before emerging. Pamela’s grin hadn’t wavered but there was a new seriousness in her eyes.

“So, where are we gonna do this?” she asked. “Something warded would be nice. Just in case.”

“I have just the place,” Bobby started striding towards the stairs into the basement, expecting everyone to follow.

The place was a whole damn panic room.

“Solid iron,” Bobby explained. “Completely coated in salt. Hundred percent ghost-proof.”

“Impressive,” Cas and Jimmy said in complete sync. It was a little creepy.

“I had a weekend off,” the old man shrugged.

“Bobby?” Dean looked at him with a grin.

“What?” he asked gruffly.

“You’re awesome.”

It didn’t take another five minutes and Cas was lying on the only cot, Pamela sitting on a chair beside him. Jimmy was practically hovering over Pamela’s shoulder until she shot him a reprimanding look that made him took an agitated step back. Dean sat halfway on the desk beside the bed from where he could see everyone, getting as close as Pamela let him. Sam placed himself on the cabinet by the door, Bobby just standing outside the threshold.

As Pamela talked, Cas’ breathing got deeper and his whole body relaxed. Dean noticed that at the same time Jimmy looked on with a frown, his whole body tense like a bowstring. Cas always was the same when he was nervous.

“Nice and relaxed,” Pamela murmured, her voice smooth and calm. She probably deemed Cas far down enough because she said, “Now, I’m going to count from five to zero. When we’re at zero, you’ll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay?” She didn’t wait for a response, not that Cas seemed like he would give one. “Five… four… three… two… one. Deep sleep. Deep sleep.” She checked something on Cas’ closed eyelids. “Every muscle calm and relaxed.” To be honest, Dean was getting a little sleepy himself. Sam slightly slumped against the wall beside him. Jimmy didn’t move. “Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you,” Cas rumbled, and he sounded like his voice was coming from somewhere far away.

“Now, Castiel, tell me… How can you hear them? How did you work that spell?”

“I don’t know. I just did.”

“Your father… What’s his name?” What?

Dean met Sam’s confused eyes with his own. How had that come up?

“Greg Novak,” Cas breathed out, his lashes fluttering slightly.

“All right. But I want you to look further back… When you were very young… Just a couple of years old.”

“I don’t want to.” For the first time there was feeling in Cas’ tone. Distress. His breathing stuttered lightly, hand twitching.

“It’ll be okay,” she shushed him. “Castiel, just one look – that’s all we need.”

“No.”

“What’s your dad’s name?” Pamela forced. “Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?”

“No. No!” Then Cas’ screamed, his chest lifting from the bed like he was possessed. “No!”

“Calm down.” Pamela didn’t seem fazed (probably the only one), but it was obvious she was trying to get the control back.

“He’s going to kill me!” Cas shouted, head thrashing from side-to-side. Before anyone could react, the door closed with a bang, shutting Bobby out and the lights burst on the walls the same second Cas sat up with another yell.

Dean moved towards them before he realized it but two steps in there was a strong grip on his upper-arm.

“Don’t!” Jimmy yelled over the shattering glass and the screaming. He was deathly pale but had the same stubborn glint in his eyes Cas got. He was obviously not letting Dean go easily.

“Wake in one, two, three, four, five,” Pam counted quickly, hands hovering over Cas who laid down again, calming down. “Castiel… Castiel?” She put a gentle hand on his cheek as his eyes opened, blinking rapidly. “You alright?”

Cas’ heaving slowed gradually and he slowly sat up as Pamela took her seat beside him again. He seemed… a bit out of it, eyes wide but unreadable.

The first thing out of his mouth was, “I was right.”

“Cassie?” Jimmy let go of Dean and was by his side immediately.

“I’m alright,” Cas squeezed his arm in reassurance. “I remember now. Thank you, Pamela.”

“Remember what?” Sam asked. Dean almost forgot he was in there with them.

“Who I am.”

Dean sighed. Cryptic bastard.

“I’ll bite. Who are you?”

Cas looked him straight in the eyes when he answered.

“I’m an angel.”

* * *

_Dean was dozing in the front seat when someone knocked on the window. He startled so hard he pulled on his aching shoulder and hissed in pain as he turned his head and met with worried blue eyes. He sighed in relief and opened the door._

_“Hey, Cas,” he mumbled._

_“Dean? Are you alright?” the Alpha asked and damn he looked good. He was clearly coming from a run, his shirt drenched in sweat, dark locks curling wetly over his forehead, flush high on his cheeks. Much like after sex, just clothed._

_“Dude, it’s cold. You’ll catch something,” was the first thing he could think of. For March it didn’t look much like spring. And it was half past six in the morning, for God’s sake._

_Cas looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but instead just said, “Come on then,” and turned around to walk into his apartment building. Dean hastily followed. He was glad Cas hadn’t asked what he was doing here._

_“Strip,” came the command as soon as they stepped through Cas’ front door._

_“Whoa, man, I appreciate the enthusiasm but –”_

_“You’re hurt,” Cas interrupted him with a glare. “Shirts and jeans off, please, and sit down. I’ll be right back.”_

_Dean wanted to be pissed off by Cas ordering him around, because just no, but Cas’ scent made it clear he was anxious and wanted to help. Anyway, before he could think much about it, the Alpha was gone already, so not that he had much of a choice._

_He huffed and dragged himself over to the couch, getting rid of his layers until he was just in his underwear, his gun on top of it all. His whole body throbbed and not even in the fun way anymore._

_Cas came back with a first-aid kit, a bowl of clear water and a hand towel. He put them on the table and crouched before him. He wiped Dean’s face clean of blood and dirt with the gentlest touches, eyes squinting in concentration._

_“What happened?” he asked carefully. “Is the witch dead?”_

_Dean nodded. God, he was exhausted._

_“He was at the house.” The one that had belonged to his victims. Just because the guy didn’t like that his boyfriend had chosen a female Alpha over him. “Wasn’t very happy when I turned up on his doorstep.” That was an understatement. Dean had a blooming bruise on his cheek, a shallow but persistently bleeding cut on his forearm and a poor landing resulted in a busted shoulder and an ankle he couldn’t really put his weight on. “It was a pain in the ass to even shot him in the head.”_

_“With regular bullets?” Cas asked, attention not wavering for a moment as he cleaned the cut. Dean bit back a couple curses at the sting._

_“Yeah,” he gritted out._

_“Wasn’t very powerful then,” he hummed thoughtfully. “You’re lucky.”_

_“Lucky?” Dean scoffed. Cas wrapped up his arm expertly. “Where did you learn to do that?”_

_“Before Claire was born I took a course in first-aid. I’m no doctor, but I can take care of these,” he explained. “A single bullet won’t kill a more experienced witch.”_

_“Good to know,” Dean grumbled and tipped his head back._

_“This needs ice but I think it’s not sprained,” Cas examined his ankle with fingers ghosting over the skin. It made the hunter shiver. “It swelled. You didn’t spend the whole night in your car in front of my house, right?”_

_Dean couldn’t help the heat that rushed to his face. From the house he’d come straight back to Cas’ but it was three a.m. and he hadn’t wanted to wake the prof up. Then he had just kind of lost track of time until Cas had knocked on the window._

_“Thought it was better than a text,” he shrugged to hide his embarrassment._

_“It is,” Cas agreed and helped him up. “Come on, you need to sleep.”_

_“No, Cas, I don’t wanna bother you –”_

_“Don’t be stupid,” the Alpha said as he helped Dean into the bedroom. “You need rest.”_

_The bed was made with fresh sheets and the Omega welcomed the softness of the mattress with a groan._

_“I’ll get some ice and painkillers,” Cas leaned down and cupped his jaw, a thumb caressing his undamaged cheek. Dean leaned into the touch before he even thought about it. “I should’ve gone with you.”_

_“I’ve had worse,” Dean waved him away. “And love sexy nurses, so ’m not complaining,” he added with his most charming smile._

_Cas shook his head fondly and turned to leave the room, coming back a minute later with a glass of water, two aspirins and three proper ice-packs. He pressed the former two in Dean’s hand and waited until all the water was gone – Dean hadn’t even realized how thirsty he'd been until then – and put a pack on his face. Dean got that one after he laid down onto the pillow as the other two went onto his shoulder and ankle respectively, Cas wrapping both with fresh towels and finishing the whole thing off with tucking him in. Dean hadn’t felt this cared for in a long time. He already felt his eyes drooping when a hand carded through his hair._

_“Stay,” Cas whispered and kissed his forehead. Dean was asleep before he could’ve answered._

* * *

“Okay, first things first, there’s no such thing as an angel,” Dean paced.

“Of course there is,” came the affronted reply in sync from the twins. Yeah, total creepy.

They relocated to Bobby’s study from the dungeon. Pamela had left as soon as possible, saying this shit was above her paygrade but asked them to keep her updated. Cas stood stock still in front of the fireplace with a mix of wonder and concentration on his face. Jimmy was two steps away with a thoughtful expression that was reflected in Bobby who was sitting behind his desk. Sam was sitting on the couch, amazement and confusion written all over him.

“Cas, you’re not an angel,” Dean stopped and pointed at the man in question.

“I’m not now, obviously, but I was,” the professor rolled his eyes.

“No. Shut up. Angels ain’t exist. So you can’t be an angel.” Because if he was…

He was pretty sure Cas couldn’t read minds but he always had a knack for knowing what Dean was thinking. His eyes widened as he realized something.

“I can’t believe this!” he growled out in frustration. “This is not about you!”

“What?” Dean scowled.

“So I can’t be an angel because you have low self-esteem? That’s hilarious.”

“Now wait just a moment –”

“Stop it!” Bobby snapped at them. “Both of you.”

There was a moment of silence.

“So,” Sam spoke up, ever the peacemaker. “Cas, you said you were right. About what?”

“You know I had a theory.” He slipped into professor-mode instantly. “It started with the voices. They are… everywhere and knew everything. It can be overwhelming sometimes. But the topics they were talking about, the things they told each other to do… It gave me a few pointers where I could begin my research. There were a lot of source for angel lore and it all led me to suspect I was hearing them. The following question was why was I hearing them.” He looked at Jimmy. “I asked mom about my panic attacks when I was a child.”

“I remember, you went into hysterics,” his brother nodded. “You were afraid of your ‘real father’ and what he would say about your disobedience. I was the only one you felt safe around.”

Well, that explained some of the things that had gone down in the panic room.

“That was when I started to suspect it,” Cas continued, crossing his arms. “It would’ve been arrogant of me to just assume I was an angel but I didn’t have any other ideas. Crowley enforced it, though.”

“Crowley?” Sam frowned.

“He calls me Feathers,” Cas shrugged.

“That’s some sound evidence right there,” Dean grumbled to himself. Cas ignored him.

“I planned on getting in contact with someone who can dig up suppressed memories but I didn’t have time to find anyone I trusted enough to do it and do it right. I ran out of time with the deal.”

“Okay,” Bobby sighed. “What do you remember?”

“You have to be more specific,” Cas grimaced. “There’s billions of years of memories in my head now.”

“Don’t start from the beginning,” Jimmy spoke up quickly.

“Amazing,” Sam grinned like a kid.

Cas was quiet for a minute. Dean was still skeptical but sorting through eons and focusing on what they were curious about probably wasn’t easy.

“I was a Seraph. It’s a high position,” he started, looking at the carpet. “You have to understand that angels are not… guardians. There is no harp or sitting on clouds. They’re God’s hand, obedient soldiers. They’re protecting His work and look over the souls residing in Heaven. I was a strategist, one of the best. I was second in command in my garrison. But I was stationed on Earth and… I fell in love.”

Dean’s stomach twisted into a knot. Cas said it with such tenderness it was sickening.

“With whom?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Humanity,” Cas answered with reverence. “Angels don’t feel. They follow orders, that’s why they were created. To look over humanity. There are exceptions, though. Lucifer was one of them.”

“The devil,” Dean deadpanned.

“He was an angel once,” Jimmy pointed out. “But he got jealous of God’s love for the humans. He became the Adversary.”

“There was a war,” Cas nodded. “Michael, the Prince of Heaven, the first archangel cast him down, sealed him away. He’s been in a cage in the nethermost depth of Hell for the last five thousand years.”

“Nice,” Dean gestured impatiently. “What about you and humanity? What was so great about it?”

“Your life is miserable. Pointless. Just a blink for someone as old as me.” Dean noticed he was talking about the angels and the humans both like he didn’t belong to them. “But you keep going. There’s love and loyalty and forgiveness. Creativity and free will.” He took a deep breath. “I was watching over humanity for too long. I started to feel. To doubt – you’re God’s most perfect creations, why would He let you suffer so much? Asking things like that is pretty much a death sentence. I fell.”

“Like Lucifer?” Bobby asked cautiously.

“Not that far,” Cas gave him a rueful smile. “I fell to the Earth and became human.”

“Wait a minute,” Sam interrupted. “I don’t understand. Angels can just become human?”

“It’s an incredibly painful procedure,” Cas touched his throat gingerly. “I cut out my grace.”

“Come again?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“It’s energy in its purest form. Angels don’t have souls, just grace, which is a source of their power as well. Without it, angels become humans. I ripped out my grace, was stuck with a soul. But souls have to go somewhere. Mine chose our mother. She got twins.”

“Why?” Jimmy asked. “Why our family?”

Cas bit his lip.

“I have to get back for that a bit,” he admitted. “Angels are the most powerful beings in existence – beside God or Death, of course. If you see an angel in their true form, you perish just from the sight. You go deaf from their voice.”

“You had a true form, too?” Bobby inquired. He tried to hide it but he seemed intrigued.

“As tall as the Chrysler Building,” Cas nodded. “Six wings. Three heads. A thousand eyes. Rings of fire and a blinding halo.” Now that just sounded bizarre. “There are certain people who can perceive an angel’s true visage. They’re mostly all part of special bloodlines.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“There is a lesser rank of angels, the Cupids. They insure that every angel’s bloodline stays alive. Angels can walk among humans if they take them as willing vessels – emphasize on the willing part. These humans are strong enough not to fell apart or simply burn out from the inside when an angel takes over. The Novaks are my bloodline. So my soul went to them. It’s purely coincidence that mom had just conceived with Jimmy.”

“So you’re saying that Claire –” Jimmy paled considerably.

“Yes. Or you,” Cas nodded gravely. “I’ll give you proper warding you can put into place to stay hidden from them. I heard the possession is an uncomfortable experience.” Jimmy still seemed like his world was crashing around him. As he just learned he or his daughter could be hosts for a thousand-eyed… thing, it wasn’t a surprise. Dean had bigger problems.

“Who did you possess last?” he demanded.

Cas’ eyes went a bit glassy and pointed his gaze to the floor.

“Her name was Sydney Danielson,” he sighed. “She was a thirty-two years old Alpha with two children, mated to Antonia Novak. It was 1901.”

“They were our great-great-grandparents, Castiel!”

“You were a woman?” Dean gaped.

“Angels only have what the humans call secondary genders. She was an Alpha. That was enough.” He bit his lower lip. “It was more or less occasionally. Angels weren’t needed on Earth long-term for two-thousand years now. I took over Sydney’s body for an afternoon or a couple days most. Not all of my brethren is that lenient towards them.”

“Alright, we can debate on morality when all this mess is over,” Bobby took over again. “Why are they watching you, that’s what I wanna know.”

Cas seemed to deflect at that.

“To kill me if I become a liability,” he said. “Which I just did by remembering.”

“But why?” Sam asked. “You’re human now.”

“I still disobeyed and took the easy way out,” Cas explained. “Also, you think demons won’t try to get their hands on an angel who can be tortured? One they can drag down to Hell and ask about Heaven anything they want?” He sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “The only question is who gets to me first.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“So what do we do now?” Dean addressed the biggest issue. “Heaven and Hell both on your trail – that doesn’t sound promising, Cas.”

“I need to get my grace back.” He didn’t seem very thrilled about it.

“You can do that?”

“The difficult part will be finding it. I lost track of it while falling.”

“Like, literally falling?” Sam asked.

“Faster than fourteen fold of the speed of sound.”

“So in a way a human eye can see?” Sam theorized, already looking for his laptop. “Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?”

There was the sign of recognition in Cas’ eyes but before he could say anything, Jimmy strode over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Cas nodded immediately and the two of them went out to the porch without looking at anyone.

“What are you thinking about, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Maybe there are records for this. They didn’t need to know it was an actual angel falling to notice a shooting star.”

“That’s a good idea,” Bobby looked thoughtful and nodded towards the door. “When were they born?”

“July tenth, seventy-four, Pontiac,” Dean said without much thought.

Sam had a knowing smirk on his face. The Omega wanted to punch him.

“So we need to look nine months back from that, right?” Bobby asked.

“Eight,” Dean corrected him. “It was a premature birth.”

Now Sam didn’t smirk but had an almost surprised look on his face.

“You talked a lot in three months, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean grumbled.

“Jerk,” came Sam’s reaction.

“Eight months,” Bobby cut through their bickering. “That’s November, seventy-three, right?”

Dean counted out on his fingers and came up with the same.

The research was torturous and monotone. They flipped through books and old magazines and the Internet. There was the sound of a car outside after maybe an hour, but nobody turned up at the door. Dean stood up after another fifteen minutes and decided to investigate. Neither Sam, nor Bobby even looked up as he walked outside.

The Continental was still parking next to Baby but Jimmy’s Ford was gone which he had expected. The porch and the yard was empty of any humans (or ex-angels, for that matter), but he had an inkling where he should go.

He found Cas leaning against a gray ’85 Buick Electra, looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

“Jimmy’s on his way then, I guess?” he asked, stopping a couple steps behind the Alpha.

“He’s understandably upset,” Cas hummed. “I would’ve gone with him but he’s safer off without me at the moment. I wrote down the wardings for him. He’ll have to be careful about placing them around the house. Amelia would think he went nuts.”

“This mess sounds pretty crazy to _me_ , Cas,” Dean pointed out, relocating himself to Cas’ side against the car, probably closer than was polite.

“I know. Religion was something we never agreed on.” He hesitated for a moment. “You should probably get out of this while you can.”

“Nah, we’re not that smart,” Dean shrugged. “Besides, you’re getting me out of a one-way trip to Hell. This is a team effort.” He didn’t add that he would help either way just because this was Cas.

“Dean, angels are not…” he sighed. “Couple years ago you were even afraid of hunting demons. Angels are on another level altogether. Most demons turn tails and run even just from the rumor that they are around.”

“Cas, that’s not gonna convince me to leave you to them, y’know?” he pointed out.

The prof finally turned his head to look at him with narrowed eyes.

“You’re infuriatingly stubborn,” he said.

“Pot, cattle,” Dean grinned back. It earned him an eyeroll and an amused twitch of lips. “Seriously, though, why did you fall? You said it yourself. We’re a bunch of miserable bastards.”

Six wings, halo, Heaven. It sounded nice. Without feelings, it sounded extra nice.

“Yes. But that’s because you feel. You’re killed for showing any emotions – empathy, mercy, anger, anything – when you’re an angel. You can only feel faith and loyalty and love for Father.” Something occurred to him. “Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Face-to-face?”

It sounded like a tricky question. But come on, angels.

“All of you?” he guessed.

“Only the archangels and there’s four of them. And maybe His scribe, Metatron, but I’m not sure about that.”

“That’s it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?”

“Faith, mostly.” Cas smiled ruefully. “Imagine Heaven like a big, international company. There are different branches, each with thousands of employees. God’s the CEO you never see because He has the money to stay home and do nothing. You only know He exists at all because the company wears His name and He’s the answer your superiors give you when you ask them anything you find ambiguous.”

“That’s fucked up, Cas,” he shook his head.

“You never questioned your father’s orders either, Dean.”

That was just rude. Not that Dean could argue with it, but it was rude.

“And you’re an asshole,” he shot back.

Cas’ laugh was quiet, but Dean hadn’t heard that sound in four years and his heart ached just listening to it.

“You never complained before,” he said.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I’m into it.”

He noticed the slip-up too late. Fuck, this was bad. You can’t just tell a guy you like him after you broke his heart. There was a rule somewhere about that, Dean was sure.

He couldn’t look at Cas, and he was grateful for the dark because it hopefully hid his awful blush.

It took maybe a minute before anything happened but then there was a gentle but firm touch on his shoulder, turning him enough so Cas could look at him properly with an earnest gaze. There was honey in his scent.

“It was never really over for me, Dean.”

The words didn’t even register at first. Because it was impossible and he certainly didn’t deserve them. Cas surely couldn’t mean –

Whatever was happening or was about to happen was ruined by the energetic riff of a guitar and Dean really hadn’t hated his ringtone until now.

Cas took a step back, hand falling limply to his side. Dean cursed up a storm in his mind about Sam’s cockblocking – or whatever this was – skills and fished out his phone from his pocket.

“Yeah?” he barked into the speaker.

“Wow, in the middle of something?” Sam had the nerve to sound smug.

“Yes. No,” he corrected himself quickly, glancing briefly at Cas who just raised a brow. “Shut up. You found anything?”

“Actually, yes, at least I hope so,” his brother said. “You should come inside.”

“Fine, we’re coming.” Cas didn’t need much more incentive as he started towards the house, looking back over his shoulder expectantly. Dean hung up and hurried after him.

In the study Sam was leaning over a book, Bobby sipping a glass of whisky. Dean walked over to the bottle to pour himself a double and while he was at it, an inch for Cas, too.

“You had a long day,” he shrugged when the prof took it from him with a surprised expression.

“True,” he admitted. “Thank you, Dean.”

“So get this,” Sam turned the book around, tapping a passage. “The nearest meteor sighting we found in November, seventy-three, was this.”

“It’s not even in Illinois,” Bobby said gruffly.

“Where is it?” Cas asked.

“It’s in Tennessee, near Crossville,” Sam shrugged helplessly.

“What, so the grace likes country music and barbeque?” Dean scoffed.

“You’re being stereotypical,” Cas rolled his eyes. “And disrespectful. We’re talking about divine energy, pure creation.” Dean mumbled into his drink. “This isn’t entirely farfetched. You found anything strange in the area from that time period?”

“Actually, yeah,” Sam nodded and put his computer on the book but at Bobby’s narrowed eyes decided to lift it instead. The screen showed the homepage of the Catoosa WMA. “In spring some tourists found a clearing that wasn’t there before with a hundred-year-old oak in the middle. It’s weird, because that area is populated almost entirely by pine.”

“Oak’s the symbol of strength, leadership and knowledge, sometimes resistance.” Cas looked at the screen thoughtfully. “Some cultures consider it the tree of life.”

“So you think that’s it?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

“Worth a try.”

* * *

_“You’re doing it again,” Dean pointed out._

_Cas blinked once like he was just waking up and looked at him questioningly. They were lounging on the couch, Dean’s legs on the coffee table, Cas’ head in his lap as they watched_ Tombstone _._

_“Hmm?”_

_“The staring into nothing you’ve got going on,” the Omega explained. “You did it again. Like you’re listening to something.”_

_It’s been two weeks since he came back from the hunt and somehow he hadn’t left. It was not even a conscious decision, just – it hadn’t happened. Cas practically hadn’t let him out of bed for two days, until his ankle was fully healed – well, Dean had been able to relocate to the sofa so he wouldn’t go out of his mind with boredom. And damn him, Cas knew how to get what he wanted. Before he went to work on the first Monday, he gave Dean the best blowjob of his life for the promise of staying put until he got back. And Dean was weak, okay?_

_He was weak for Cas in any way or form, it seemed. For his dry humor and sarcastic come-backs, his adorable awkwardness and his caring touches. Oh, and the sex was still amazing, that was an important factor, too. He gave up his motel room on Wednesday, even found a smaller salt-and-burn and a poltergeist to give John a valid reason why he would stay. Not that his dad seemed to care much, too busy hunting the demon._

_So they spent a lot of time together. And he started noticing stuff about Cas. For example, he needed at least six collective hours of sleep to not be a grouchy bastard in the morning. He was overly fond of PB &Js. He had a sensitive spot just under the bolt of his jaw that evoked a full-body shudder every time Dean nibbled on it. How he frowned with disapproval every time he saw the Omega drink from his silver flask or how he fidgeted with his hands when he was nervous._

_Sometimes he found Cas with a stack of papers waiting to be graded, looking at the wall and hardly blinking. The same had happened one night when they were basking in the afterglow, once in the middle of folding laundry. It didn’t happen often, but it was enough to be conspicuous._

_And it was happening right now._

_“My apologies,” Cas avoided his gaze but Dean stopped the movie with a sigh and nudged the Alpha’s chin with a finger to make him glance up again._

_“Hey,” he couldn’t help the worry that seeped into his voice and even probably his scent. “You okay?”_

_“Of course,” Cas said. “I’m fine.” Dean just looked at him dubiously. Cas kept up the eye-contact for almost a minute (they did the staring thing a lot, too, to be honest) before he broke it and sat up, turning to the Omega. “Alright. But you asked for it.”_

_“Okay,” Dean sat straighter, pulling his legs under himself._

_“What do you know about psychics?” Cas asked. “Mediums, specifically.”_

_“They can talk to the dead,” he shrugged and then something occurred to him that made sense. “You hearing voices, Cas?”_

_The Alpha sighed, shifted uncomfortably and yeah, his hands were twitching. Dean wanted to grab them to comfort him._

_“It started in my second year of college,” he said after a whole minute of silence. “This constant… buzzing in the back of my head. Haven’t disappeared since. I even went to a psychiatrist, tried to find real psychics.” He laughed bitterly. “I spent two whole months in a psychiatric ward. No medicine, not enough talking could make it stop. So I just pretended they did and left.” He run a face over his face tiredly. “They’re always here. Hundreds of them, talking over each other. Like some cosmic radio host meeting.”_

_“Ghosts?” Dean guessed._

_“They’re not spirits,” Cas waved away the whole notion of it. “They’re too powerful. Sometimes I try to listen in – I don’t think they know about me. The things they’re saying are not something mere humans would know.”_

_“Like what?”_

_Cas stiffened at that for a moment and shook his head, tone turning determined._

_“I’m not gonna tell you more of this. I need to be sure before I start conspiring.”_

_He frowned down at his hands, looking a little lost. Dean slid closer and nuzzled into Cas’ neck, pressed a little peck on his stubbled jawline._

_“Dude, you write your grocery list in alphabetical order,” he said lowly. “Hate to break it to you, sunshine, but that’s way weirder than those voices.”_

_“Yeah?” Cas leaned into him, his scent still a little unbalanced. Dean gave in and grasped his hand in his, squeezing tightly._

_“Yeah,” he nodded, and hummed as the Alpha turned his head just enough to give him a chaste kiss, letting it linger for a couple seconds. “But tell me if they start telling you to kill someone,” he pulled back with a smirk._

_Cas pushed him away with a groan but he had a smile on his lips._


	3. Chapter Three

The tree was incredible. It was like a Disney movie, really. Almost the middle of a forest, a perfectly circular glade full of wild flowers with the damn oak in the center of it, sun shining through the branches. There were tall evergreens all around them.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean admitted. Having hiking for an hour through the woods was really worth it for the view alone and that really said something with his standards.

Cas stood in front of it with wide eyes and he was quite the sight, too.

Bobby had stayed in Sioux Falls, waving them off with Cas’ freshly painted wardings on his walls and windows. It’d taken them all night and morning to get to Crossville, Cas’ Lincoln staying safe in the yard.

It was now early afternoon and Dean was cranky, tired and hungry.

“My grace landed here. I can feel it,” Cas said in an almost dreamy tone Dean’d never heard before.

“What does that feel like?” Sam asked curiously.

“Warm… and cold. Familiar. Powerful. Dangerous. Gentle… It can be whatever I want it to be.”

He took a step forward but Dean grabbed his arm quickly, holding him back. Cas’ head snapped to him like he was waking from a trance.

“Wait,” the hunter said. “You touch this, you’re an angel again?”

“The odds are pretty high, yes.”

“And you sure about this?” he asked, trying to stomp down on his worry but it was futile. “You didn’t fall just to get it back thirty years later.”

Cas’ face softened and he put his hand on Dean’s, squeezing it tightly for a moment.

“I either get it back or we both die sooner or later. Sam too, probably, just for being involved. I need to have something to defend us with.”

He released Dean’s hand and walked up to the tree, mindful of the big roots under his feet. He stood there for a long moment, searching for something Dean couldn’t guess. When he finally pressed his palm against the mossy bark, Dean expected… something. Maybe a bright light or a choir singing. But nothing happened.

Cas pulled back and turned around. He had a worried frown on his face.

“It’s not here anymore. Somebody took it.”

“Somebody?” Dean asked.

Cas opened his mouth to answer but his eyes widened the same moment Dean’s instincts told him there was something behind him, something dangerous.

Three men and a blonde woman were standing at the edge of the clearing, all of them wearing wicked grins.

“Demons,” Cas said faintly before the woman took a step forward, eyes flashing black. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Guys, I think we found ourselves a wingless angel,” she smirked at Cas as he joined Sam and Dean. “Should we bring you home with us, handsome? Alastair would like you.”

Dean saw from the corner of his eye that Cas went deathly pale at the name and he really didn’t want to know who exactly Alastair was.

“Why don’t you just leave us alone?” he asked with a confident grin. “Everyone just goes their separate ways.”

Four demons. Most of their weapons left in the car. Son of a bitch.

“I know who you are, Dean,” she tutted. “You’ll join us soon enough. I already called dibs at your rack.”

Sam took out his flask of holy water and Dean was about to start chanting when Cas’ eyes narrowed in on something and he took a couple steps forward, ignoring both Winchesters calling his name.

“You want me?” he stood with a straight back, his voice almost teasing. “Then what are you waiting for? Come on. Be a good little Omega and do what you were told.”

He was trying to rile her up. The bitch’s face darkened, so it was probably working.

“Kill the Winchesters,” she hissed at her companions. “The angel’s mine.”

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas…” Dean started the exorcism, the words coming easily. He had learned from the case in Ohio.

The demon who was almost on him twitched and stopped, giving him enough time to pull out the iron knife from his boot. It wouldn’t do much, but it could give them time. For what, he didn’t know.

He was on the ground with the guy on top of him, the impact forcing all air from his lungs. Fortunately, Sam took up the speaking where it was left off, the holy water making his demons backing up, shrieking in pain. The air was heavy with sulfur.

Dean was busy not trying to get suffocated, stabbing the knife into the hellspawn’s shoulder. It didn’t kill him but it must’ve hurt like a son of a bitch because he stumbled up and away with a painful grunt. Dean rose to his feet and punched him for good measure. Then he was distracted by Cas.

He knew for a fact that Cas wasn’t a bad fighter. Pretty decent one actually. But what he was doing now was almost too quick to follow. His punches were strong and perfectly placed even if they were probably not very efficient on a demon. He was moving like it was a dance, evading most of the chick’s hits and kicks and when she grabbed his wrist he moved with it, twirling around and grabbing something from her waist. The next thing Dean knew the woman was lighting up from the inside, orange flashes that were eerily similar to Azazel’s last moments, a silent scream on her lips. Then Cas pulled the knife from her stomach and she collapsed to the ground.

Everything stopped for a moment. Sam was on the ground a little way back where he was tossed by one of his opponents, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, eyes wide because what they’d just seen was something unprecedented and completely new.

The demons stopped their attacks. Two of them immediately left their vessels, black smoke swirling and disappearing into the sky but the last one was too slow. Cas grabbed the bloody blade and threw it. It hit its target in his neck, coming out on the other side. There were the flashes again, a pathetic gurgling sound and then silence.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean gaped. Cas had never looked so hot (okay, so maybe in a cowboy hat and boots) and the Omega was grateful for the open air because his scent was probably telling a bunch of things right now that wasn’t appropriate for this situation.

“What the fuck?” Sam whispered. Dean hurried to help him up, worry taking over the amazement, but his little brother seemed to be alright.

Cas walked over to the demon’s corpse – because it was a corpse, it was dead – and calm as a cucumber pulled out the knife with a disgusting squelching sound.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked. The blade looked like a run-of-the-mill hunting knife with a curved, serrated edge and as the blood dripped off of it he could make out strange symbols engraved in the metal.

“It’s a demon-killing knife,” Cas answered simply, examining it more closely. He had a blooming bruise under his right eye that would probably hurt for a while.

“No shit,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Kurdish people made such blades centuries ago. I haven’t seen one since. It’s a rarity, maybe the only remaining one.” He held it out to Sam who took it with open curiosity.

“How did this chic get it?” he looked over at the blonde body.

“I have no idea,” Cas shrugged. “I spotted it in her belt. It can kill most demons. You wouldn’t stand a chance with it against a Knight or a Prince of Hell, not even talking about Lilith, but it could come in handy.”

“And where did you learn to fight like that?” Sam was asking real relevant questions. Dean liked that when it wasn’t directed at him.

Cas actually seemed embarrassed as he smiled a little.

“Heaven.”

They checked if any of the bodies was still alive, but no dice. They had only spent an hour or so in the glade but half of that time was spent getting branches for a big enough pyre.

It was late afternoon when they rolled into Crossville and invaded the library, a tall brick building. What Sam wanted to find, Dean didn’t know. He had no idea where to go from here.

When he came back from the bathroom Cas was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Cas?” he asked.

“How should I know?” his brother sent him a bitch face over his book. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“What?” Dean balked at that. “He’s not!”

“Dean, he looks at you like you’re the angel of the two of you,” Sam said like it was obvious. “Look, it’s not my business –”

“Hell yeah it’s not,” Dean agreed.

“– But he knows the life. He knows you and somehow still wants you. You shouldn’t let past mistakes get in the way of that. It’s not a crime to think about yourself for once. How many hunters have something that actually makes them happy?”

That was all nice and chic-flick but Sam forgot an important detail.

“He’s an angel, Sammy,” he said.

“Yeah, and what he told us about them, they’re dicks,” his brother rolled his eyes. “But maybe he was human long enough to not be an emotionless jerk. I wouldn’t mind him sticking around even with wings. I like him. Bobby, too.”

Dean looked away before something occurred to him.

“You take this well,” he glanced back at the Alpha. “The angels being bigoted bastards. I know you didn’t imagine them like that.”

Sam shot him a smile and shrugged.

“Cas talked to me about it. It helped.”

“When was that?” Dean frowned.

“On the way here. You were paying for gas and coffee.” Sam nodded towards the entrance, taking his book up again. “He said he needed to clear his head.”

Oh. That helped.

“Where’s the nearest church?”

When Cas needed to think, he would go to either the park close to his apartment or the nearest house of God. Dean knew there was no park nearby right now.

It was a two-minute walk to the First Christian Church. It was mostly empty, just an old woman praying in the front. The priest was nowhere to be seen.

Cas was sitting in a row somewhere in the middle, Dean would’ve recognized that mess of hair anytime. He walked up to the Alpha and slid in the pew behind him. Cas’ head turned a fraction of a second from the altar but otherwise didn’t acknowledge the Omega’s presence.

“Thought you’d be here,” Dean murmured, leaning forward so Cas could hear him.

The ex-angel didn’t answer immediately. The bruise on his cheek was a deep purple now.

“It’s strange,” he said after maybe a minute of silence. “Being here. Knowing what I do now…”

“I can imagine,” the Omega lied. He’d never really believed in anything, but having your faith turned upside down most likely wasn’t exactly easy to deal with. “Who’s Alastair?” It was a random question, but he wanted to say something.

“Hell’s Grand Torturer,” Cas shuddered just by thinking about it. “He’s the definition of what you would call a ‘sick fuck’.” Those air quotes were still adorably dorky.

“Cas, uh,” he started to stumble through it, but he wanted to ask this and hadn’t found anyone who could’ve a better answer. He certainly wasn’t gonna ask a demon and Cas had a probably close to infinite knowledge in his brain. “If we can’t get your mojo back, if you can’t bargain with that Crowley – what’s gonna happen when they come for me?”

“That’s not happening,” Cas went ramrod straight in his seat, his scent on the defensive.

“Cas.” He waited until the Alpha looked at him, catching his gaze. “I need to know.”

Cas worried his lower lip with his teeth for a couple long moments before he turned back halfway so they were facing each other, just inches between them.

“We’ve never talked about it, but do you know how demons are created?” he asked with a sigh.

“No,” Dean admitted. This wasn’t a good start.

“They were humans,” he said completely seriously. “Every one of them. When a soul goes down there, it goes through a completely agonizing process. There’s a reason why there are so many sources that depict Hell as an extremely sadistic torturer chamber. The Greeks, Dante, you saw _Hellraiser_.” Dean swallowed thickly. Yeah, he had. “That’s not a coincidence. Down there, the soul is burned out. Not necessarily with fire, but that’s a favorite so it would probably be used. No, the demon was spot on when she mentioned a rack. Souls, maybe hundreds of them, being tortured all day long, until there’s nothing left. Then they’re whole again and it starts anew. Every day for decades, centuries. And when they can’t bear it any longer, they’re the ones picking up the blade. It’s a morbid, never-ending combination of sadism and masochism.” Cas closed his eyes for a moment. “A soul’s the most beautiful thing in the whole universe, Dean. Ethereal and strong, yet so breakable. The smoke you see when you exorcize a demon – that’s what that brightness turns into.”

Both of them were quiet for a while, then with a silent agreement they stood up and walked out.

“I have a plan,” Cas spoke up as the door closed behind them.

“Then come on,” the Omega nodded.

The library was just closing. Sam was sitting on Baby’s hood but he couldn’t have waited long.

“My grace is in angel hands,” Cas told them as soon as they were in hearing distance. “No human or demon could’ve touched it. So we have to let them find me.”

“What? No!” the brothers said in unison.

“They’re already on my trail,” he pointed at his forehead. “We need that grace. So if they have it, I’m gonna get it from them. I just have to break my warding and they’ll be there in a couple hours.” He sighed. “If you don’t want to get into this, I’m ready to do it alone but I _am_ going to do it.”

“We’re in,” Dean assured him after a quick glance at Sam.

“What’s the warding?” his brother asked.

Cas lifted the hem of his navy shirt and Dean knew what he was going to see before it was revealed.

“You’ve had that tattoo since before we met,” he looked at the tan, inked skin on Cas’ ribs and licked his lips. It was not his fault it was so sexy.

“I knew I needed it, I didn’t know exactly why,” Cas admitted and pulled the shirt back down. “It’s in Enochian. Hides me from them. I cross it over with a marker and I have maybe until morning for them to find me. It should be enough time to set up some protection.”

“Are there any weapons we could use?” Sam brought it up. “Can we kill them if necessary?”

“Just an angel can kill an angel,” Cas shook his head. “And that hadn’t happened since the war with Lucifer. There are certain sigils and spells that can be used to weaken or banish them. The most efficient to trap one would be holy oil but that’s not easy to find.”

They decided that it would be the best to do this far away from other people. They picked up some dinner at a drive-through and after two hours of searching found an old, abandoned barn south of the town.

Cas went outside to make a couple calls – probably Jimmy or maybe his mother. Sam already found a place to sleep inside and was reading one of the books he’d gotten from Bobby. Dean decided to stick to Baby and went over the sigils Cas had taught them after they arrived. He really didn’t want to fuck this up.

The ex-angel joined him quite soon and Dean’s heart did a little stumble that Cas sought him out.

“You sure about this?” he asked, looking at Cas, trying to decipher the expression on his face. There was that determined glint in his eyes that meant he’d get through something even if it could kill him. Dean hated and admired that look.

“No,” the Alpha shrugged. “But we need to confirm that they have my grace. And if it’s who I think it is, maybe they will hesitate to kill me. Not for long, just enough to buy us some time.” He glanced up at Dean, his eyes softening somewhat. “You and Sam really wanna be there for this? If something goes wrong…”

“You’re not alone, Cas,” he interrupted. Because he’d been alone long enough already and it was mostly Dean’s fault.

He didn’t expect Cas to come impossibly closer and push in for a gentle, breathtaking kiss. Dean’s brain shut down immediately, his eyes closing without his permission, air getting stuck on a sharp inhale. The soft touch of Cas’ chapped lips, his scent everywhere and Dean had missed this so much he wanted to cry.

It was over way too soon as Cas took a step back. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, still in slight shock and suffering from sensory overload, mouth partly agape.

“What was that for?” he asked in a raspy voice, swallowing hard.

The apprehensive look on Cas’ face was eclipsed by a sheepish smile.

“I would say that it’s probably our last night on Earth,” he started and the Omega couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that burst out of him, “but I wanted to do this for a long time.”

Dean was sure his heart stopped from the admission.

“Yeah, me too,” he whispered, looking down for a moment in embarrassment, face heating up and it was totally worth it for the smile that was adorning Cas’ face when he raised his eyes again. It was that beautiful, gummy smile that made his eyes crinkle and nose scrunch up, teeth flashing white in the minimal light they had.

The love Dean felt for this guy after all these years was frankly ridiculous and made him tremble like the first time he'd felt it. The mortification didn’t follow it now like he'd expected it to, just the excitement that made him feel almost giddy and he probably grinned like an idiot.

“I, uh –” he started intelligently. “You want to, I dunno, go out somewhere if we survive this? Grab some dinner?” He was sure he was looking like a teenager asking out his crush but he already knew he had lost all his game when it came to Cas.

“I’d love to, Dean,” the Alpha gave him a soft smile then he squinted contemplatively. “Will there be celebratory sex?”

Dean didn’t know when he laughed that honestly the last time. Something in his chest loosened, a thing he hadn’t known was there until it disappeared.

“Jesus, Cas,” he snickered and pulled the man back to him. “Come ‘ere,” he muttered and Cas met him halfway readily. This kiss was longer, deeper, lips moving against each other, toeing the line between passion and leisure. One of Cas’ hands was glued to the nape of his neck, thumb gliding over the skin tenderly, the other sneaking under Dean’s jacket at his back. Dean himself was satisfied with their bodies pressing together, his fists grabbing onto the trench coat at Cas’ hips, the course material a familiar feeling under his fingers. Man, Dean had missed this something fierce. The feeling it invoked in him, the chanting in his mind, _Cas, Cas, Alpha, home_ , was making his blood boil with pure desire.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, voice impossibly deep, scent like heavy, warm summer rain and Dean moaned back. Something was digging into his back, cold metal against his clothes as he was pressed into Baby’s backdoor. Soon he was practically buzzing out of his skin with want, Cas’ expert tongue doing that thing that made his knees buckle.

He didn’t know how long they were just standing there, making out in the dark when they finally parted, completely out of breath. Cas’ eyes were shining brilliantly, the honey in his scent so overwhelming and delicious Dean couldn’t help but nuzzle into his neck to breathe it in. He felt Cas’ exhale near his ear, goosebumps rising all over his skin at the sensation.

It said a lot about their relationship that when Cas stepped away to shrug off his coat, Dean opened the door without a word and it was easy as anything to follow the Alpha onto the backseat and drape himself over him, head on Cas’ shoulder, one arm thrown over his chest. Cas covered Dean with his coat, palm resting on the hunter’s upper arm, one leg in the footwell.

They didn’t say anything else as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Cas had found the hunt, a vampire nest just a couple hours away in Wisconsin. Because vampires were a thing, apparently. And because Dean had zero experience with those, the Alpha tagged along. They made a weekend of it._

_Dean got the Vampires 101 as they were driving there. The bastards were immortal. They left their victims alive while feeding on them because dead man’s blood was toxic for them – injecting it was the best method if you needed to keep one sedated. They could keep their food for weeks or even months, slowly sucking them dry. They were sensitive to sunlight, but not enough for it to burn them to ashes and no, they could neither transform into bats. The only way to kill them was decapitation. Cas had been in professor mode the whole time he spoke and Dean'd had to pull over twice to kiss him senseless._

_The case itself wasn’t much, that’s why Cas had decided to come despite his promise to Claire. The nest had been small, at least according to him, just four bloodsuckers. They’d killed three people for now but that could’ve changed quickly so they'd tracked them down to an old barn not far from town. It had been almost a revelation to Dean to see Cas with a machete in hand, beheading one of the fuckers with a mouth full of fangs, his clothes and skin spattered with blood. There must be something wrong with Dean because he’d thought it was one of the hottest things ever._

_They had burned the corpses and gone back to their motel for a shower that was too small for two grown men and had decided to go out for celebratory drinks._

_“You sure about this?” Cas asked him now, looking between Dean and the pool table surrounded by three Alphas._

_“’Course. I’ve been doing this for years, man.”_

_He kissed Cas, quick and dirty and slid from the booth to saunter over to his victims, feeling Cas’ eyes on him all the while, so he made his hips swivel extra enticingly._

_“Hi,” he greeted the asshats. They all raised their heads as they scented him and Dean knew he didn’t have much of Cas on him, at least not enough for them to notice it. “Mind if I join?”_

_He had spotted them as soon as they stepped inside. Young, loud, rich, arrogant. They ordered whiskey from the top shelf. Dean decided they needed to be knocked down a peg or two._

_“Hey, there, sweetheart,” one of the males took him in from head to toe, and Dean bit his lip. He knew he looked innocent and a little drunk. It was a combo he’d perfected long ago. “You know how to play, beautiful?”_

_“Yep,” Dean nodded eagerly and pulled some cash from his wallet, putting it on the edge of the table. “You wanna bet?” he fluttered his lashes._

_They were game. Of course they were. They would’ve been just to see him bend over the table. He lost the first round spectacularly._

_“Another round?” he asked with a pout._

_“This is really not your game, darling,” the only female shook her head._

_“Oh, come on! Two-fifty,” he sidled up to the first one, whispering in his ear. “Plus some extra if I lost.”_

_He felt fingers ghosting over his hips, and when he took a step back, the Alpha’s eyes were on his lips._

_“Alright, pretty,” he counted out the money and waited for Dean to do the same._

_“Rack ‘em,” the Omega asked with a grin. When he leaned down to start, the position was perfect to take a look at Cas. His Alpha was watching him intently and there was a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Dean winked at him before breaking._

_He lost all pretense and didn’t miss once. He only looked up to bask in his opponents bulging eyes and dropped jaws._

_“Well, that was fun,” he grinned after he cleaned the table, sending the eight-ball into the pocket flawlessly and grabbed the money fast and hiding it from view._

_“You hustled him,” the third one realized._

_The scents around him changed immediately with this epiphany, turning into anger. Oops, so they didn’t like to be fooled. Especially by an Omega._

_The dude he played with took a threatening step in Dean’s direction but he couldn’t do more before Cas’ voice sounded behind the hunter’s back._

_“Can we go, Dean?” he asked, his body solid and warm behind Dean’s back as he walked well into his personal space, holding out his jacket for him. His scent was a mix of turned on and protective. Oh. “We have some really urgent matter to get to.” He put a hand on the small of the Omega’s back and looked at the other Alphas with a piercing gaze that was enough for them to not move towards them. “Good night.”_

_They were out of the bar in seconds, Cas’ steps purposeful but not hurried._

_“So, urgent matter, huh?” Dean grinned as he put on his jacket and opened the driver’s door._

_“Yes,” the Alpha’s eyes met him over the roof of the Impala. “We’re going to have sex. Lots of it.”_

_Dean’s throat went dry in a second and he was almost flooring it all the way to their motel room._

* * *

The first morning light found them already in the barn. Sam was tapping his foot restlessly. Dean got out his flask from his pocket to take a gulp when he caught Cas’ disapproving glare. He put it away with a roll of his eyes.

He was checking his gun again when Cas stood up from the crate he was sitting on, looking up at the wooden ceiling.

“They’re coming,” he announced gravely, whole body tense.

He hardly finished the sentence when the lights started flickering and the wind took up outside, rattling the whole building with its power. The air became heavier, charged with electricity like there was a storm coming. It was ominous and Dean felt the hair on his arms standing on end. He sidled closer to the wall. Cas walked into the middle of the place, his eyes meeting briefly with the brothers'.

The barn door opened with a blast and two figures strode inside.

They didn’t look much like angels, that was Dean’s first impression, before he thought about vessels. The woman was a pretty young redhead, her skin pale, eyes curious as she looked around the place. The man was her opposite. He was tall and big, his skin dark, cold eyes focusing on Cas in an instant. Both of them were wearing impeccable, dark suits with crisp white shirts.

“Hello, Castiel,” the woman greeted him. “It’s good to see you.”

Cas squinted at her.

“Anna,” he said the name slowly, like he wasn’t hundred percent sure he was right. “Uriel,” he looked at the man.

“Castiel,” he nodded back. “I see you found a company worthy of you.” He looked at the brothers with disgust.

“Yeah, well, fuck you, too,” Dean replied with a grin that earned him a glare from Sam.

“Don’t talk to me, mud monkey,” Uriel snarled at him.

Anna lifted a hand warningly and Uriel shut up immediately. So she was the boss. Interesting. Dean pegged her a Beta and the other an Alpha.

“We’re not here for the Winchesters,” she said and it sounded like a reprimand. “The Omega already has the seal of Hell on his soul. They’re not our problems.” She looked back at Cas with a somewhat soft expression. “I’m sorry.”

“Really?” he tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“We fought together for eons,” she nodded. “But –”

“Orders are orders,” Cas finished way too calmly. “I know.”

“You were one of the best. You could’ve had your own flight in no time,” she sighed.

“Probably,” Cas agreed with a nod. “But I wanted to be free. It’s an amazing thing, Anna. You should try it.”

“Enough of this,” Uriel snapped at him, his mouth pulled into a scowl. “What did you do with the grace?”

Dean’s gaze met Sam’s. That wasn’t what they'd been expecting.

“You haven’t found it?” Cas blinked at them. He was caught off guard, too.

“Don’t play with us, Castiel,” Uriel hissed. “We’ll kill you either way, but we can extract that information beforehand in various ways.”

He shot a pointed glare towards the brothers. For an angel, he didn’t seem above torture.

“Castiel, please,” Anna took a step closer. Dean’s hand twitched. “Just tell us where it is. And we’ll make it quick. We even leave your friends alive.”

“I don’t have it. You know I’m not lying,” Cas shrugged and gave them a cursory glance. “But neither do you,” he hummed thoughtfully.

The angels didn’t react well to the news. The next moment they made a similar movement with their wrists and long, silvery blades slipped into their hands from the sleeves of their jackets as they took up threatening stances.

“Now!” shouted Cas and Dean immediately took a step to the left from where he was hiding the strange sigil from the others’ view to press his still bleeding palm into the middle of it. Sam did the same on the opposite wall.

The symbol shone with bright light and the angels were tossed back with inhuman screeches as it flashed on something that looked like the shadows of wings. A moment later the light faded to nothing and they were nowhere to be found, just the distant smell of ozone lingering in the air.

“Are you two alright?” Cas turned around to look over them.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, getting a kerchief from his back pocket to wrap his palm in it. Dean did the same as he moved closer to Cas.

“So they’re now where exactly?” he asked.

“Somewhere on Earth, mostly powerless for a while. We’ll have a couple hours before they’re back. I have to scrub the marker off until then.”

“This is some serious blood magic, Cas,” Sam shook his head and joined them.

“Dude, this thing’s banishing angels,” Dean pointed out and looked around uneasily. “We better get out of here. I’m starving.”

They were an hour from Crossville and they didn’t talk much on the way there. Sam didn’t even comment on it when Dean slid in next to Cas at their table other than a raised brow and a small smirk.

Once they had their coffee and were waiting on their waffles, Dean turned to Cas.

“So who’re those dicks?” he asked.

“We were all part of the same garrison that was stationed here. Anna was my superior. We were close,” he added quietly. Dean guessed if you served with someone for thousands of years, that was probably unavoidable. “With Uriel, too, of course, but there were too many differences there. Anna and I, we bonded over our love for humanity. She never took the steps I did, obviously.”

“So they sent them after you because you were one of them?” Sam inquired curiously.

“That’s how it goes,” Cas nodded.

The waiter brought their breakfasts, shooting shy looks in Sam’s direction who thanked him with an awkward smile.

They waited until he was gone to bring up the real problem.

“So they don’t have your grace,” Dean said after his first bite. The food was mediocre but it had to do.

“Apparently,” Cas agreed broodily. “It’s protocol. I was so sure…”

“Hey, not your fault,” Dean nudged him with a shoulder. “At least they can’t hold it over you.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded eagerly. “We’re on even ground.”

“But we don’t have time,” Cas fidgeted with his napkin.

“Still got more than half a year, man,” Dean waved it away but the queasy feeling in his stomach was back.

“But I don’t know what Crowley will ask in return,” Cas squinted at the blueberry in his hand. “What if it takes weeks? Or months?”

“We’ll get it,” Sam said with conviction. “You don’t know anyone who could’ve taken it?”

“I have to think about it,” Cas shook his head, looking out the window.

Dean had enough of that after fifteen minutes.

“Okay, stop it,” he said after he finished his waffles. “You’re coming with me,” he pointed at Cas.

“I am?” the prof squinted at him in confusion.

“You’re all broody and dramatic and I don’t like it,” Dean stood up. “So yeah, you’re coming with me.” He turned to Sam whose lips were doing a bad job at containing a grin. “Meet you at the motel later, Sammy.”

“Sure,” he smirked. “Should I get two rooms with queens?”

Dean felt his damn ears burning. He was just about to tell him off when Cas sidled up to him and took his hand in his. That made all thoughts fly out the window.

“Why not?” the ex-angel said with his usual stoic expression. “Dean promised me dinner and celebratory sex and although we haven’t gotten my grace, I count it a win that we survived.”

Dean was too preoccupied with a frozen brain and fluttering stomach to appreciate how the smirk on Sam’s face melted into a disgusted frown.

“I’ll get the rooms far away from each other then,” he mumbled.

Cas nodded and looked at Dean expectantly. Oh, yeah, he had a plan.

“Right. Come on, Cas.”

Cas still hadn’t let go of him when they were out the door. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Not after last night and how they had shared soft morning kisses when they woke up. He still couldn’t stop marveling at the slightest touches, the new-familiar feeling of Cas’ big, elegant hand clutched in his.

“You okay?” Cas studied his face with that sharp, intense gaze of his. Dean wanted to smooth out the small frown between his brows with his thumb. He only noticed now that they stopped moving, standing next to Baby and he didn’t know how they got there this quickly.

“Yeah,” he forced a cocky smirk onto his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” The Alpha didn’t seem to buy it – he was always good at reading Dean like a book – and only looked on expectantly. Damn him. “Just, y’know, still –” he tightened his hold on Cas’ hand and the Alpha seemed to get the message because his whole body softened slightly, squeezing back.

“I can understand that.” With a switch his face turned to its usual seriousness as he took a step closer, eyes burning with something Dean would twitch at if it wasn’t coming from Cas. “And if you ever pull something like that again with me, Dean,” he breathed the words directly onto the Omega’s lips, voice dropping even deeper, “I’ll hunt your ass down.” He briefly looked down at Dean’s mouth then back up. “Capiche?”

The hunter swallowed the mix of arousal and unease clogging his throat even if he was sure his scent betrayed him. How could Cas be so hot while threatening him?

“Yeah, I capiche,” he muttered.

“Good,” Cas pressed a quick, forceful kiss on his lips that had Dean reeling. “So where are you taking me?” he asked as he walked over to the passenger door.

Dean didn’t tell him, of course. The whole way to their destination Cas’ hand rested on his thigh, thumb stroking over the thick denim of his jeans and it was laughable how that simple gesture made him feel all warm and flustered.

“ _Chuckles_?” Cas asked in total bewilderment when Dean turned into the parking lot.

“Saw a sign when we arrived,” the Omega grinned at him and found an empty parking spot near the entrance. “Crossville’s only jungle-themed family center.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Come on, sunshine!” Dean shot over his shoulder as he got out.

As soon as Dean found out they had miniature golf, he was over the moon. He was the king of that. Cas, not so much.

At least that was what he’d thought before they started playing.

“How are you even doing that?” it burst out of him after Cas’ third hole-in-one in a row. They were on the third lane.

“Should I quote Bill Murray now?” the Alpha asked innocently.

“You’re hilarious,” Dean answered in the most deadpan voice he could muster. “Seriously, you sucked at this. Did you take lessons in the last years or something?”

“Remembering thousands of years of military practice and tactics can make a difference in someone’s game, Dean.”

“So you’re cheating,” the Omega accused him.

“You use what you have,” Cas shrugged with a smug smirk on his face, twirling his club with elegant nonchalance. Asshole. “I wouldn’t call that cheating.”

“You wanna bet that new knowledge of yours?” Dean asked.

Cas’ head cocked to the side in interest.

“What do you have in mind?” he inquired.

Dean gave him a once-over, slow and admiring.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he licked his lips. Cas arched a brow.

It didn’t take two full hours for them to stumble into their motel room. Dean’s jacket was on the floor before the door even closed behind them. Not that he cared much, not when Cas was actively attempting to push his tongue down his throat, hands already on Dean’s belt.

“Cas, fuck,” he said eloquently, pulling Cas’ shirt out of his pants, trying to get to skin. They were really just getting in each other’s way in their hurry to rid the other of their clothes.

The constant teasing through their game had been hyping them both up. Honestly, it had felt more like foreplay than golf. No wonder they'd ended up here.

When they finally reached the bed – cleaner than what Dean was used to, thank fuck – Cas was bare from the waist up but still had his boots on and the hunter was still in his flannel and t-shirt with only his boxers on. Dean didn’t even know how they’d managed that exactly.

He was on top when they landed diagonally across the sheets, straddling Cas’ waist and grinding his hips down without hesitation. The strangled moan leaving the Alpha’s lips was beautiful and Dean leaned down to feel it resonating in Cas’ throat with his lips. While he was there, he decided to nibble on the skin a bit.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, hands roaming all over the Omega’s body, pulling on the flannel but Dean was quite enjoying himself. Christ, he'd missed Cas’ body.

“You still have this spot, right?” he murmured into the professor’s neck before finding that place just under his jaw. He bit down lightly.

Cas bucked up so suddenly he almost sent Dean flying off the damn bed and he had goosebumps appearing all over his body. His scent was all cracking electricity and sweet honey and Dean wanted to devour him.

He straightened up to pull off his shirts, feeling Cas’ hungry gaze on him the whole time. When he looked back down, he needed to swallow at the sight. Cas’ face was flushed, hair even wilder than usual, pupils blown and lips bright red. His muscles were shifting restlessly under tan skin.

“Dean –” he almost pleaded.

“Nuh-uh,” the Omega grinned. “I won.”

Cas didn’t display much Alpha-traits, never had. He wasn’t aggressive or demanding, didn’t have the urge to be the most important person in the room. Posture was not his thing and Dean knew that – he loved that. But Cas liked control, knowing what to expect. He needed leeway to do whatever he wanted. Now that Dean thought about it, it was probably a result of eons of servitude.

But they’d had a bet and Dean had won. So he had the power now.

Cas hummed into his mouth when he leaned down to kiss him again and Dean simply took his time. Cas’ skin was salty under his tongue as he went lower on his body. He remembered it clearly, every little dip and angle, everything that made Cas twitch, and it was still like discovering something new.

He reached the top of Cas’ pants after spending some time on his tattoo, beautiful hipbones peeking out and damn, did he missed them. He sucked a bruise on one, hands fitted perfectly on the Alpha’s lower back, fingers dipping under the waistband. The fist in his hair tightened, not enough to hurt, just to send a thrill down his spine.

“ _Dean_ , please, fuck –”

Cas was fantastic. He could overpower Dean with Alpha strength easily enough, but he let the Omega do anything he wanted. He handed over the reins without hesitation, even after everything, and Dean wouldn’t take this trust for granted ever again.

The situation in his own underwear was what finally made him undo Cas’ belt and sit up to get off his practical black boots. He stripped the Alpha of his remaining clothes, pulling the white boxers off with the pants. Cas let out a relieved sigh that turned into an honest-to-God yelp when Dean laid down between his legs and bit his inner-thigh, soothing the stinging sensation with his tongue immediately.

“Are you clean?” he asked, looking up at the Alpha. He wouldn’t even ask anybody else about this, especially wouldn’t believe them without freshly printed documents, but Cas wouldn’t lie about something like this.

“Yeah,” he panted. “Haven’t been with anyone for over a year now.”

“Good,” Dean smirked and swallowed him down. Cas’ legs jerked, his hand fisting the sheets and the gasp leaving him was breathless.

Dean was good at this. Cas was bigger than what he’d been used to in the last years thanks to his no-Alpha policy but he was the only one Dean had ever given a blowjob to without any protection. The taste of him was familiar and Dean pulled back a little, swirling his tongue at the head before going deeper again. Cas tossed his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut.

“God, Dean,” he rasped out, voice like sandpaper. He already sounded wrecked and Dean had just started. The hunter hummed around him. Making a theology professor blaspheme had always been a major turn-on but now that he turned out to be an ex-angel to boot…

He pulled off after a while and crawled back over Cas’ body as his hand replaced his mouth. They kissed again, deep and almost sloppy with lust and Cas was busy with getting his boxers off, the cotton completely drenched in slick.

“Shit, Cas,” he groaned when their groins pressed together again, Cas taking over and wrapping one of his hands around both of them, the other glued to Dean’s waist and helping him move. He was taking long, gulping breaths, inhaling the smell of Omega arousal.

Dean was openly whimpering now, a noise he would bottle the hell up with anyone else. Not with Cas. He squeezed his legs around the Alpha’s and started to turn them over. Cas followed every movement seamlessly like it was a well-practiced dance. His free hand squeezed Dean’s ass before his fingers ventured lower. He looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow and the Omega nodded eagerly.

Curious fingers circled his profusely leaking entrance and Dean bit down on his lip hard.

“C’mon, Alpha,” he gyrated his hips and Cas slipped one finger in easily, adding another shortly after.

Cas was almost constantly growling, a low sound from deep in his chest that made something in Dean preen with pride. He let go of their erections to steady himself on the mattress, sucking a hickey on Dean’s collarbone with clear excitement.

He was using three fingers and he hadn’t seemed to forget more of the hunter’s ticks than Dean had of his because with one twist of his wrist the Omega was seeing stars.

“Cas Cas Cas!” he yelled, and he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision and scrape together something that was resembling thoughts. “Cas, _oh fuck_ , condom, please.”

The Alpha’s scent turned even darker and he was up and off the bed in an instant, finding his jeans and fishing out his wallet. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked his fill. He didn’t have much time as Cas was back soon, pressing him back down with a hungry kiss. Dean took the foil package from him and rolled the latex on with ease, jerking Cas for a few more times for good measure.

“Dean,” Cas bit out, eyes wild and desperate. Dean let go of him, but couldn’t help the tiny smirk.

“Come on,” he wiggled his hips impatiently, a hand sliding into Cas’ hair.

His Alpha made sure he was slicked up before pushing inside slowly, watching Dean’s every reaction even when his mouth opened in pleasure. He shouldn’t have to worry, the Omega opened up to him without a hitch and Dean felt full in more ways than one and fuck, he'd missed this.

It was pure bliss.

He only needed to give a jerk of his head for Cas to move, slowly pulling out almost completely before shoving back in. Dean’s mouth dropped open, legs wrapping around Cas to pull him closer.

They took up a steady rhythm, gazes boring into the other’s, and Dean tried to keep them open, pleasure making it hard to hold eye contact. Their bodies were moving against each other, sweat easing the way. Labored breathing and the slap of skin-on-skin were providing a constant background noise to the grunting and moaning and whispering of the other’s name that filled the room.

Dean was lost in sensation. He felt dizzy. Cas was everywhere around him, in him, and his heart was going to give out from feeling so much for one man.

“Missed you,” Cas panted against his ears, nibbling on it lightly.

“ _Castiel_ ,” he mewled without shame. Cas was hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust, his skin was warm and Dean hadn’t felt this thoroughly owned in his life. “Alpha, harder, please, want it, Cas, fuck –”

He was babbling and he couldn’t stop. He was so close, he wanted to come so badly, he just needed that little push…

Cas’ fist closed around him, jacking him off with quick, tight strokes and he was slamming into Dean with almost punishing speed. His scent sharpened, his knot teasing the Omega’s rim with every movement.

The orgasm washed over Dean like a tidal wave, drowning him completely, sweeping him away. He was faintly aware that he was cursing and screaming and Cas’ name was in there somewhere, too. His back arched off the bed and the Alpha’s shoulders would be a total mess from his nails clawing at them.

He didn’t have the time to recover when Cas was locking into him, a guttural, almost painful sound leaving his throat. His pupils were shot to hell and he was looking at Dean with such an open, adoring expression the Omega wanted to hide from it.

Cas collapsed to the side and Dean moved to accommodate him on autopilot. The Alpha’s head was resting on his bicep, their legs immediately finding a compromise over each other that was comfortable for both of them. Jesus, habits really died hard.

It took a while for their breathing to get back to normal, and Dean was exhausted and giddy and so well-fucked he felt like he was floating.

“You let me win, didn’t you?” he murmured when he found the ability to form coherent words.

Cas had the gall to chuckle, pressing a kiss on Dean’s chest.

“You were very determined.” Man, he sounded fucked-out, too. Dean felt a little proud of that. “I didn’t want to take away your enthusiasm.”

“Mph,” Dean huffed but he was too comfortable to mope. He did clench down on Cas’ knot in revenge, though.

“Fuck,” his Alpha hissed as he came again, his whole body shaking with it. “Screw you,” he groaned when his muscles relaxed again.

“You just did,” Dean quipped with a smirk.

He had enough strength to turn his head a little, looking down at Cas who lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. His face was flushed, there were locks curling wetly over his forehead and he had a glint in his eyes. The smile he shot Dean was tired but undeniably happy.

“We should clean up,” he lifted a hand to cradle the hunter’s jaw with a tender touch.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. The come on their bellies was already getting sticky and the sweat wasn’t helping. “Problem is, hotshot, everything’s still in the car.”

Dean probably had a couple tissues in his jacket, but not that they could move much right know.

“Then we’ll have to wait,” Cas admitted defeat easily.

“We’ll wait,” Dean agreed and he closed the distance between them for a kiss.

* * *

_“You know there are other styles of music than classic rock and heavy metal, right?” Cas asked from the kitchen doorway._

_Dean didn’t even have to turn around to know where his eyes were._

_“I can’t shake it to a slow song, handsome,” he grinned over his shoulder. Yep, he was right. “And then what’s the point of wearing these?” he gestured to the denim shorts that were currently holding Cas’ attention. He made an enticing eight with his hips to the rhythm, noting smugly as the Alpha bit his lower lip before turning back to the stove. The pasta was almost ready, he only needed to stir the sauce for another couple of minutes._

_Broad hands took hold of his swiveling waist and a solid chest pressed against his back. Cas’ nose was pressed into his hairline as he inhaled deeply._

_“Smell something you like?” Dean asked smugly. He couldn’t help it. Cas couldn’t get enough of him even after two months and it made him giddy._

_“Always,” the Alpha nipped at his nape with just a hint of teeth, hands sliding onto Dean’s bare thighs to caress the skin there. Not to arouse, just for the sake of touching. The light tremble at the combined sensations was unavoidable._

_“Smartass,” he grumbled but couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks. It was not his fault Cas’ blunt honesty and his desire to spoil Dean (but never coddle him) was working like a charm. His scent was calm and happy, and the hunter relished in it._

_“This also looks good,” Cas hooked his chin over his shoulder, hands clasped together over the Omega’s stomach. “I love your cooking.”_

_He truly did. Dean had picked that skill up out of necessity when he'd been maybe eight. He hadn’t used it much since Sam had left but now he had a functioning kitchen to work in and for the first time he could do it for fun. It was gratifying to see Cas inhale everything he put in front of him. Not that Cas was a bad cook, per se, and he was always ready to help, but in this particular area Dean was the boss. It was probably the Omega in him wanting to provide but he couldn’t really care when Cas always thanked him his efforts in the most exquisite (and often dirtiest) ways._

_He let Dean go with a kiss on his cheek to let him finish up and went to set the table. The hunter only looked up when Paradise City was cut off and November Rain stated playing._

_“Cas?” he looked over at the Alpha who stepped into the middle of the kitchen and held out a hand in an obvious gesture. There was a coy smile on his lips._

_Dean looked at him with a little trepidation. Cas said, “Come on, Dean,” and wiggled his fingers._

_With a sigh he obeyed, putting his hand in Cas’ and going willingly until they were pressed together from head to toe. The prof’s palm was resting on his shoulder and Dean automatically put his on his waist._

_“You’re a sap,” he murmured when they started to sway, just small steps never taking them anywhere._

_Slow dance. He was fucking slow dancing with Cas._

_“You like it,” Cas smiled at him with that gentle smile, eyes shining brightly. He was the most damn beautiful thing Dean had ever seen._

_“Yeah, I do,” he admitted because it was true and there was no point in lying about it. He should make a comment about their dinner getting cold but he didn’t have it in him. He loved how he felt Cas’ body heat through his clothes, how they moved together as in sync as they did between the sheets just without the sex part._

_It was the single most romantic and ridiculously cliché thing he’d ever done and he’d never felt more content in his entire life._


	4. Chapter Four

“Cas, you ready?” Dean shouted.

Bobby’s friend’s cabin (Rufus, if he remembered correctly) wasn’t that big, but plenty enough for two men.

“Have you seen my coat?” Cas’ feet appeared on the rickety stairs, the rest of him following.

“No,” Dean lied. Cas spotted it immediately. He narrowed his eyes.

“Dean, where did you put my coat?” he asked.

“Come on, Cas, wear the denim jacket. That’s way sexier than the trench.”

“Dean.” Cas wasn’t in the mood to argue. “You want to go anywhere tonight, you give it back.”

“That’s blackmail,” the Omega crossed his arms.

“Yes, it is,” his boyfriend answered easily.

“We’ve been cooped up here for weeks now. We haven’t done anything but goddamn research –”

“Oh?” Cas arched a brow. “We've done nothing else?”

“Sex doesn’t count,” Dean protested.

They’ve been here for almost a month now, going only out for quick grocery runs. They needed a place where the angels or demons wouldn’t find Cas and Bobby had made a call, so here they were, in the middle of Nowhere, Montana, in a wooden cabin with wardings on every surface. Sam stayed in Sioux Falls, saying he didn’t want anything to do with their honeymoon phase and did research instead. Dean hadn’t argued because he hadn’t minded the getaway – still didn’t – but doing nothing but reading angel lore was exhausting and boring.

The constant sex helped, that was true. It was like they were trying to catch up with the four years they hadn’t been together. If he didn’t have that damn deal hanging over his head and no clue to go on with the grace situation, he probably would’ve enjoyed it even more.

He’d done some small repairing in the house that he had been able to with what had been on hand but he was getting restless. And Cas had finally agreed for a night out, taking pity on him.

“I know you’re suffering from cabin fever,” Cas stepped up to him and took his hands, entwining their fingers. “But I’d like to wear my coat tonight. It makes me feel safer.”

How was Dean supposed to say no to that?

“Under the middle couch cushion,” he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” Cas stepped up to the old, red sofa and pulled out the hideous garment. He shook it out and put it on with a glare that said _you’re childish_ pretty clearly. Dean scowled right back but didn’t say anything when Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the chilly night.

They found a bar on the coast of Whitefish Lake. It was full of patrons, the smell of cigarette and cheap drink filling the place. Dean’s shoulders relaxed slightly. Maybe he could hustle someone if they were lucky. That would give him an adrenaline rush. And maybe Cas’ angelic precision could come in handy.

“We’re here to unwind, Dean,” Cas shot him a look that told him he knew exactly what the Omega was thinking. “Forget hustling.”

“You’re no fun,” he pouted as they took two stools at the bar.

“So you said,” the Alpha sighed.

Dean ordered two beers because he still had to drive back and the road to the house was a bitch – and anyway, Cas was back on his mission on making him drink less and it was still working. They didn’t do much more than talk, nothing they hadn’t done back at the cabin but the change of scenery was good for Dean. He liked the background noise and the people around himself. He still had Cas’ undivided attention and he gave the Alpha his.

They did get to play darts and it didn’t turn into a hustle. But oh, Cas would’ve swept the floor with anyone.

Cas took a detour to the bathroom and Dean went back to their seats. He hardly sat down when he felt a presence at his back.

The Alpha was probably in his mid-thirties, dark hair and dark eyes that complimented his fair skin. He wasn’t bad-looking, but the hunter really wasn’t interested.

“Hi there,” he grinned at Dean, coming well into his personal space before he could even react. “What’s a sweet-smelling Omega like you doing here all alone?”

He was coming on too strong and his scent wasn’t exactly pleasant for Dean, so he gave a confident but not flirty smirk back. He wouldn’t have gone anywhere with him a couple months ago, either. With waiting for Cas to be back, the thought didn’t even cross his mind.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, dude, but I’m not alone,” he answered, not that the guy didn’t know that if he’d been eying Dean.

“The guy with the ugly coat?” Dean felt insulted on Cas’ behalf. Who was this douchebag to criticize his fashion sense? “You can do better than that, baby.”

Dean was probably taller than him and he’d called him baby. And disrespected Cas, too.

“You should’a use your nose, asshole,” he gave back a cocky grin. “I’m taken. You’ve got no chance in hell, so just fuck off.”

The Alpha didn’t seem to like that much. He was probably one of those bigoted knotheads who didn’t like when an Omega said no to them. Playing nice and charming until they met the first resistance.

Before he could react properly or even move to grab Dean like the Omega knew he’d wanted to, someone growled behind the jackass. It was deep and possessive and sent a shiver down the hunter’s whole body as he recognized Cas.

He looked over the asshole’s shoulder and his wide eyes met his boyfriend’s stormy face that was matching the thunder in his scent.

“Release him,” he said, voice utterly calm but dangerous, and Dean clearly saw the avenging angel in him he once had been. He could only gape at the sight.

The guy must’ve been really stupid because he grinned, turning his back to Dean to face Cas, essentially blocking them from the other.

“I was just inviting him over to my place,” he said casually. “Should’ve scented him then. So sweet, just waiting for a real Alpha.”

Cas’ jaw clenched minutely. Fuck.

Dean had to get to him, calm him down before this could escalate into a full-on bar brawl on his honor. Cas had never been bad at close combat but now he had thousands of years of experience to back that up – the fight with that blonde demon had showed that. One wrong move and he’d kill his opponent without meaning to.

The bar had gone silent the moment Cas showed up, the patrons looking on with interest, the ones sitting nearby trying to get out of the way inconspicuously in case it came to a fight. Cowards.

“’Scuse me,” Dean pushed the strange Alpha out of his way, careful not to make any sudden movement and controlling his scent. The guy was probably caught off-guard because he actually staggered a step aside and let Dean through. “Cas,” he stopped just before his boyfriend, trying to catch his gaze. It was usually a monumentally shitty idea to place yourself between two Alphas but he needed to get Cas out of here and he could take and throw a punch if necessary. “Not worth it, man,” he whispered, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezing lightly.

There was a long moment of eye contact, Dean trying to reassure him without words. He saw the moment Cas let it go, his fists unclenching slowly, shoulders relaxing and his eyelids fluttering slightly.

Of course, that was the moment the asshole had to go and taunt him.

“Nice. Let the little bitch take control, you freak.”

Cas was already halfway to him before Dean could blink and he only caught the sleeve of Cas’ coat as he swirled after him. His panicking brain sped up and came up with the only thing that could probably snap the prof out of it.

“Alpha,” he whined as pitifully as he could, practically begging and ducked his head, looking at Cas from under his lashes with wide eyes. Trying to seem small was a challenge with his built but he was pretty sure he managed it.

Cas’ head jerked in his direction and his blazing gaze filled with something softer. Most importantly, he stopped. Dean inched closer again, and his eyes never steered from the other’s as he slowly tipped his head to the side and bared his neck, hands by his side, palms up.

Not instinct. Not self-preservation. A conscious decision. He’d never done that before. Cas knew that, too.

The thunder disappeared like it was never there, replaced with a spoonful of honey. His gaze became hooded and a pleased rumble left his throat as he pressed his nose under Dean’s jaw, sniffing eagerly. The protective trace in his scent didn’t lessen but became something tender that wasn’t for keeping others away but was directed straight at Dean.

Dean met the douche’s eyes over Cas’ head and flipped him off while mouthing, “Fuck you,” at him.

Without waiting for a reaction he took hold of Cas’ hand with his own and nudged his chin up with the other to catch his eyes. He led his Alpha out of the bar with one step at a time, and it wasn’t exactly easy going backwards but Cas followed without a fuss.

As soon as they were outside, the fresh air seemed to have done its job because Cas stopped dead in his tracks and started to blink rapidly, swaying slightly on his feet. Dean caught him by his elbows but Cas shook his head vehemently and took a step away from him, eyes like a deer’s caught in headlight.

“Cas?” the Omega asked carefully.

“Thank you,” he rasped out, striding decidedly towards the Impala.

“What the hell happened?” Dean caught up to him beside the car.

“Nothing. I’m sorry, I was out of line.” The words were clipped and perfectly matched Cas’ stoic expression.

“A bit,” Dean agreed. “But why?”

Cas leaned against Baby’s hood and palmed his neck awkwardly, looking at the concrete under their feet. He smelled purely of shame and Dean wanted it gone.

“I just saw the two of you together, how close he was to you and your grin and just…” he gave a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Dean just blinked at him for a moment, trying to understand what Cas had just said. He had been jealous. And okay, it would’ve been understandable, but…

“You never had a problem with me flirting before,” he frowned.

He clearly remembered that when they first started dating Cas had never bitched about Dean winking at a pretty waitress or bending a little too low on the pool table when he’d tried to hustle someone. He had always looked on with something like faint amusement dancing in his eyes and sipping his beer and waiting for Dean to saunter back to him and kiss him senseless. He had known that it hadn’t meant anything.

“Yeah,” Cas glanced up at him with the same vulnerable spark that Dean recognized from their conversation at the motel in Waterloo.

He breathed in sharply when he realized what Cas was trying to say without actually saying it. He hadn’t had issues with Dean flirting with others because Dean had always come back. But then Dean had left. In the middle of the night and without a proper goodbye. Hell, he broke up with Cas through text.

And, alright, they had talked it out but that didn’t mean Cas could just forget about it. He’d taken a leap by letting Dean close again, putting his faith in him because even though he was a badass ex-angel who'd seen the first fish stumbling out of the water, he’d always had too much heart.

“Shit,” he rubbed a hand over his face. He closed the distance between them and caught those stupidly pink lips in a kiss, fingers buried in silky locks. Cas’ breath stuttered before he pressed back into the touch. “I’m sorry,” he exhaled slowly when he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

“What? Dean, no –” his Alpha started to protest but he didn’t let it go further.

“It’s my doing, Cas. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done and it’s not your fault you have trust issues. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He let himself smile a little. “And, uh, for the record, I didn’t flirt with that dick.”

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes curiously.

“But –” he floundered for a moment.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” the Omega added.

“Really?” Cas looked warily hopeful.

“Yep,” he frowned. “I mean, he said your coat was ugly.”

“You say my coat’s ugly all the time,” his boyfriend pointed out.

“True. But that’s me, I’ve got privileges,” Dean shrugged, fidgeting with the lapels of said garment. “And I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m quite fond of this thing.”

Cas huffed.

“You’re a walking contradiction,” he said with a small upturn of his lips and his scent finally balanced out.

“I’m yours, Cas,” he nuzzled into the Alpha’s stubbled cheek and the sentence was way easier to say than he had expected. It was true anyway.

Cas’ hand slid to the nape of his neck and the honey became actually overwhelming for a moment.

“I’m yours, too,” he pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s temple. It made the hunter’s heart thud heavily in his chest.

They made love that night. Dean didn’t know another word for what it was. There were soft touches and reverent kisses and the slow, rhythmic thrust of their bodies and Dean lost himself in Cas completely. He felt tears prickling his eyes and he didn’t even care because this, with Cas – it was everything.

They were just looking at each other for a long time even after they separated, hands entwined between them. Cas had that small, easy smile on his lips, looking at Dean with open adoration and the Omega knew he probably looked the same.

He didn’t know when he drifted off but the next thing he knew Cas was moving, sitting up with much more energy than he’d ever showed when he’d just woken up.

“What’s up, Cas?” he blinked sleepily. It was still dark outside, why was Cas awake?

“Balthazar,” the Alpha said and moved to get out of bed. Okay, that was just hurtful. Especially after what they’d done just a couple hours ago.

“It’s Dean, you moron,” the hunter grumbled.

Cas was pulling on his boxers but he turned around with a frown.

“What?” It took him a moment to understand what Dean was referring to, which was a relief. He hadn’t really believed Cas would confuse names but you could never know. “No, Dean, don’t be stupid.” He climbed back onto the bed to kiss him breathless. Dean melted into it with a moan.

“Okay, I got it,” he panted when Cas pulled away. “Then who the fuck is Balthazar and why are you saying his name in bed?”

Cas was still perching over him when he answered, “He’s an angel. We were friends. My best friend, and not just how angels see that.”

“You were best buds. Alright,” Dean arched an eyebrow. They were awake because of this? “Why’s that important?”

“Because he cared about me,” Cas grinned as he went back to collect his clothes. “Didn’t understand why I would want to fall, but he cared. Maybe enough to try to keep me safe from the others, to delay the repercussions.”

When it clicked, Dean sat up, too, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“You think maybe he has your grace?” he asked. They had been thinking in terms of who would want to use Cas’ power to their own advantage. Never considered the possibility that someone would have it for keeping it safe.

“Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised.” He threw clean boxers at Dean from his duffel. “Call Sam.”

God, Dean loved this man. He included Sam immediately and without thought and not just because of him. Cas liked Sam (which, okay, was a given, who didn’t like that giant puppy?), but it made the Omega’s heart fucking flutter.

Sam wasn’t happy to be called in the middle of the night. Apparently, he’d hoped for a full night’s rest before he had to drive all the way to Sioux Falls with Bobby, but he didn’t complain after Dean told him what Cas had said. They were maybe ten hours away in Oklahoma. They could be at Bobby’s by the early afternoon. Still closer than Dean and Cas. It would take them at least a day to get there if they were pushing it.

After they hung up Dean went to find his boyfriend who was leaning over the kitchen table, head bent over a notepad, scribbling something hurriedly.

“What are you doing?” he asked, hooking his chin over the Alpha’s shoulder, one hand around Cas’ waist, stroking his hip.

“Shopping list,” came the answer. He dropped the pen a couple moments later and tried to get out of Dean’s embrace but the Omega was strong enough to stop him – at least for a moment. “Dean.”

“Stop, Cas, just for a second,” he requested and the ex-angel obeyed with as much reluctance as possible. “Talk to me.”

Cas heaved a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

“Dean, we don’t have time –”

“I think we can damn well make some,” he said simply. “We’ve been here a month, five minutes don’t matter.”

Cas looked pissed but he knew Dean and that they could both be stubborn if they wanted to be. And that would just waste more time.

“They’re the ingredients for an angel summoning ritual,” he relented in the end. “It’s the safest way. I could pray to him, I guess, but he could easily ignore me and I’m not sure it would be safe. Others could listen in on that.”

Dean took a moment to mull this over.

“And you sure he won’t stab us as soon as you call?” he asked.

“Relatively,” Cas nodded.

“That’s great,” Dean gave him a bright, sarcastic grin but released him.

The drive back to South Dakota was long and tiring even when they took shifts behind the wheel. Dean sent Cas’ list to Sam so he could buy anything Bobby didn’t have.

When Dean finally parked Baby at the junk yard, he couldn’t keep in the relieved sigh. Cas was jittery beside him, and travelling with a jittery Cas for a whole day was grating on his nerves. He’d only had some reprieve when either of them was sleeping.

They found Sam and Bobby at the garage, painting up the wardings and an angel trap – because that was a thing.

“You sure about this, Cas?” the other Alpha asked as he finished a sigil.

“Yes, I am,” came the sure answer as Cas went to the desk under the window where the ingredients were arranged around a bowl.

“He’s been like this since last night,” Dean shrugged helplessly when the other two glanced at him with slightly baffled expressions. He hugged Sam, inhaling his citrusy scent with a touch of gun powder and fresh ink. He missed his little brother.

Cas looked hurried, somehow, even when all of his movements were the usual methodical, calculated selves. Dean wandered over to him, careful of where he put his foot.

“Cas,” he put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, turning him slightly. Cas looked over at him impatiently. “Man, you have to take a breath. You gonna mess it up and I don’t know about you, but we should do this right the first time.”

It was the second time in a row he had to calm Cas down and he didn’t like it. He really hoped Cas wouldn’t go into rut in the next few days because that would make him – and Dean, probably – vulnerable to practically everything. He was just grateful his own heat was still weeks away. He should talk to Cas about that when all of this was over.

His Alpha obeyed without much of a fuss, eyes falling shut as the tension left his body.

“Thank you,” he said grudgingly.

“You’re welcome,” Dean grinned at him and Cas smiled back, his eyes that bright cobalt blue the Omega could get lost in.

“God, they’re still doing it,” he heard Sam’s exasperated sigh. “We’re ready if you are,” he added with just a barely detectable sarcasm.

“Almost,” Cas tore his gaze away and turned back to his task.

Five minutes later he was standing over the lit candles, the bowl at the edge of the summoning circle. He lit a match and let it fall into it. Whatever was in there lit up in a similar way to its demonic counterpart. There was no incantation in either ritual. It was almost scary how much the two resembled each other.

Dean, Bobby and Sam were at the sidelines, ready to step in if necessary, but knew to let Cas handle it.

There was a strange fluttering sound.

“Wow, that took longer than I expected,” came a British accent from the trap. The guy was tall with short messy blond hair, wearing an awful grey V-neck under a black jacket and a golden chain around his neck. His whole demeanor screamed pompous Alpha. “Hey, Cas.”

“Balthazar,” Cas gave him a fond smile. Yep, fond. He really must like him.

“It’s so good to see you,” Balthazar seemed genuine about it. He behaved more human than Anna and Uriel, that was for sure. “Even in your current… condition. But that can be easily corrected.”

All hope that he wasn’t an ass went out the window.

“You have it?” Cas asked, focusing on the last part.

“Of course I do,” Balthazar pulled on his necklace. Instead of a pendant or medal there was a small vial hanging on it. Something that wasn’t smoke but wasn’t exactly liquid either was shining through, a bright blue-white light swirling inside. Angel grace. “As if I would let _Uriel_ get his hands on it.”

He threw the glass to Cas without preamble, thank God. Cas caught it and clutched it tightly for a moment, eyes falling shut and peacefulness taking over his features.

“Thank you,” he looked at the angel. “You’re a true friend.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing’s changed,” Balthazar shrugged. “We’re brothers. Of course I helped you.”

“They know what you did?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been… off the radar, so to speak.”

Cas didn’t seem surprised, just a bit exasperated.

“But you’re safe?” he wanted to know.

“Took a page out of your book,” Balthazar shrugged. “Faked my own death. I love this freedom thing.” He slowly shook his head. “You’re not meant for humanity, Cas. Even if I can understand the appeal,” he glanced at Dean with a leer that earned him a scowl. “Swallow the grace, grab the Omega for the time he has and you can join me later.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Cas growled, the first time anything other than friendly.

Balthazar looked a little taken aback, an eyebrow high on his forehead.

“Ah, so it’s like that,” he hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s like that,” Cas nodded stiffly.

“Well, then,” the angel gestured at the trap. Cas rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket knife, his other hand still holding the vial. He scratched at the paint and took a step back. “Thanks. Keep in touch, if you can. I kinda missed you, Thursday.”

He vanished with the same flutter he appeared. Probably his wings, come to think of it.

“Thursday?” Sam asked after a moment of silence.

“I was the angel of Thursday, among other things,” Cas said.

“A whole day, huh?” Dean walked up to him, looking at the shining glass in Cas’ hand. He could feel its warmth without even touching it.

“You powering up now?” Bobby frowned at it suspiciously.

Dean was about to protest but Cas shook his head.

“I’d like to sleep first. Maybe eat something.”

“Good idea, I’m beat,” Sam yawned. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Dean opened the side door just as Bobby shut off the light in the garage. He wasn’t prepared to find someone on the other side.

“Gotcha,” the woman grinned as her knife was buried in Dean’s chest.

“Dean!” he faintly heard the sound of shouting.

His hand reflexively went to the handle, warm blood soaking his palm and his shirt. He remembered her, it was hard not to. It hadn’t been two years since he'd last seen her.

“Kate?” he mumbled as his legs gave out. Someone caught him, his nose catching whiff of Cas’ scent as he was pulled from the door and back inside.

“How did you…” he heard Sam’s voice as he was laid on the hard ground.

“Dean! Dean, stay with me,” Cas asked, no, begged – Cas never begged – his beautiful blue eyes blurry with unshed tears. Dean felt a sudden burst of pain in his chest as something pressed against the wound and he groaned. “I know, love, I know.”

“I’ve been here for weeks,” Kate smirked. “Took you a while to turn up, Dean, but where one Winchester goes, the other should appear. How’s it feeling? Getting impaled?”

The growl torn from Cas’ throat was booming and probably would’ve scared anyone shitless, but he hadn’t let go of Dean. Sam echoed it, and when had Sam joined them?

“Only fair,” Kate continued but her voice was strangely coming from far away. “You killed my mate.”

That was the moment Dean realized he was dying.

“Sammy,” he coughed and why couldn’t he talk? Something was clogging his throat.

“Dean, I’m here,” his brother said, his floppy hair swimming into Dean’s line of vision. He had to tell him, just had to say the damn words.

“I’m pr– proud of you,” he got them out after what felt like forever because he damn sure was and Sam needed to know. He still had to get a mate and children and maybe a fucking dog. Wouldn’t be hard, he was a good kid. Dean had done a good job with him. Cas could be his pups’ uncle. “Cas,” he choked on the name. His vision was getting blurry and his hearing was like someone was playing with the volume of Baby’s radio. Whoever it was was an asshole. Probably messed up the heating, too, because the Impala was never that cold if he could help it.

Cas was there, Dean knew his touch, felt the press of his lips against his hairline. God, Dean loved him so much and he hadn’t told him, Cas didn’t know and fuck, why couldn’t he talk. Where did all the air disappear to?

Darkness was creeping up on him and Cas’ face came into focus for a single moment, eyes determined and hurt and why would anyone hurt Cas? Cas was perfect. Even his face glowed in an ethereal light.

“Close your eyes,” someone said and Dean was too weak to fight it.

There was something bright flashing behind his eyelids like an exploding sun and warmth washed over him.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

_Blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, all over his clothes. He felt the warmth of it on his skin._

_Sam was standing just opposite him. There was a deep cut on his throat, bleeding constantly, coloring his shirt a bright red. Dean felt the blade in his hand._

_“You did this,” Sam hissed, his eyes wide with madness. “I was out. Why couldn’t you leave me well enough alone?”_

_“Sammy, I’m so–”_

_He was cut off when his brother grabbed his neck and lifted him up. His feet were off the ground and he couldn’t breathe…_

_“Now you gotta go through what I had to,” Sam spat and his eyes turned black._

_Dean woke with a start, sitting up to swallow back the bile crawling up his throat. His heart was hammering in his chest and his ears were ringing._

_“– Dean. Dean, can you hear me?” a voice cut through the terror. He slowly came back to himself. The next inhale brought the familiar scent of_ Alpha _and_ safe _._

_“Cas,” he gasped out, looking to his right._

_“That’s it sweetheart, I’m here,” Cas whispered soothingly, a worried frown on his face. “Can I touch you, Dean?”_

_The Omega nodded before he thought about it, and Cas’ arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling Dean to his chest. His heart was beating strongly and Dean relished in the sound. He was shaking and openly whimpering and Cas’ skin was warm against his sweat-covered one._

_Fingers ran through his hair and dry lips pressed against his forehead, a steady stream of words murmured in his ear._

_It probably took a while until he calmed down. Cas didn’t mention the tears running down his face and Dean was grateful for it. This was embarrassing enough as it was._

_“I’ll be right back,” he whispered and Dean reluctantly let him go. Heard the tap running in the bathroom and the Alpha was back with a glass of cold water. Dean chugged it down without argument. It helped a little._

_Cas slid back under the covers, an arm lifted and the Omega snuggled up to him, his nose nuzzled into Cas’ neck to breath him in._

_“Thanks,” he muttered._

_“Anything for you,” Cas said like it was the most natural thing. “You wanna talk about it?”_

_“No,” Dean replied._

_“Okay,” he kissed Dean’s hair, fingers running through the short strands afterwards. “I’ll be here if you need me.”_

_And Dean believed him. Fuck, he believed him._

_The warm, heady feeling that had been there for weeks now finally got a name._

_Love._

_He was in love with Cas. Son of a bitch._

_He grinned to himself, the only thing keeping him from laughing was the Alpha’s deepening breaths. He was in love with Cas. And he wasn’t an idiot, chances were Cas felt the same. You wouldn’t let just anyone stay with you for an indefinite amount of time, no matter how good the sex was._

_For a second, Dean could actually picture it. He would go on hunts in the area, Cas coming along on the weekends and on breaks. He could learn a lot of encyclopedic knowledge from the Alpha, so he could be better prepared for anything that could get in his way. He would come home and cozy up to his boyfriend, watching movies or hearing Cas reading something out loud for him with that wonderful voice of his. Going on lunch dates or coffee dates, doing things actual couples did. Visit Cas’ family or maybe even Sammy. Damn, that would be awesome. And Dad…_

_He stopped, his mood spiraling down so fast he almost got whiplash._

_He couldn’t have this. He would never have this. No white picket fence and apple pie life. He wasn’t made for that. Hell, didn’t even deserve it. How could he even entertain the idea when his father was out there, hunting the thing that killed Mom?_

_Shame filled his whole body. Here he was, playing house when his father needed him. Hell, others needed him. There were monsters out there and it was his job to get rid of them. Saving people, hunting things… Not that there were a lot of those fuckers walking around in fucking Chicago._

_Cas deserved better, either way. He could find someone who didn’t come with the baggage Dean carried everywhere. Who wasn’t left behind by his own family because there was something wrong with him. (Come to think of it, Cas would realize this one day and leave him, too, and that would break Dean in more ways than one.) Cas deserved everything he wanted, the mate and the pups and a peaceful, happy life. He would never get that with Dean._

_The thought came unbidden and it felt like a punch to the gut._

_Dean needed to get away. Now._

* * *

The first thing he noticed was a constant, irritating beeping coming somewhere from his left. The second was the disgusting smell of a hospital – antiseptic, blood and pain mixing with the constant stress of the doctors and nurses.

He really hoped this wasn’t Heaven. It certainly didn’t smell like the Hell Cas had described.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the probably white ceiling of a room. As he turned his head, he saw that the door was slightly open, the brightness of the hallway the only source of light. He was half-sitting in a bed in a gown, a blanket covering his legs and waist. He was hooked up to at least three machines and an infusion with some clear liquid. There was dark outside.

Cas was sitting on an uncomfortable-looking chair, hands laced together in his lap, eyes trained on the opposite wall. His scent was balanced on the surface, but there were emotions roiling underneath. There was something ozonic in it Dean couldn’t place.

“Sam’s alright?” he asked. His voice was hoarse from disuse. He didn’t know how long he’d been out.

“He sprained his elbow when he tried to distract the vampire but otherwise he’s alright,” Cas nodded, finally looking at him. His gaze was… off, somehow, his voice reserved. “Visiting hours are over so he went back to Bobby’s.”

“And you could stay?” Dean asked dubiously.

“They don’t know I’m here.”

Something was wrong about him. The way he sat too straight, how his eyes were even more piercing than before like he hardly blinked, his face more stoic and that whiff of ozone in his scent that hadn’t been there before…

There was a flash in his memory, the moment just before the darkness swallowed him, a bright light and burning but painless heat. He’d thought it had been just the blood loss. But he was a good hunter and the very way Cas carried himself now ticked him off.

“What did you do?” he asked and he couldn’t help how his voice trembled with panic.

Cas didn’t look away, just pressed his lips into a thin line.

“What I had to,” he said.

“You did it,” Dean exhaled. “You consumed that shit.”

“That shit,” Cas leveled him with a glare, “saved your life, Dean. You were dying before my eyes and your blood was everywhere and –” The lights flickered briefly on the ceiling as his hands curled into fists, scent betraying how upset the image made him. “I couldn’t let you die.”

Cas saved his life by practically destroying his own. Dean wanted to throw up. He knew that being an angel was the whole point of getting the grace back but he hadn’t wanted to take the decision out of Cas’ hands.

“What, so you’re all angel now?” he asked, trying to deflect.

“Mostly. It’s hard to say. I have my wings back and those were about the only things I missed.” He grimaced. “I feel like I’m overcharged and I can explode anytime.” He gestured at Dean’s form on the bed ruefully. “That’s why you’re here. I didn’t trust myself in healing you more than what was absolutely necessary. It was pretty clumsy work, but in my defense, I was trying not to blow up everything in a mile radius.”

“I think you did pretty good,” Dean had to admit. Something was nagging at him still. “What happened to Kate?”

“Bobby could slip out and take her out from behind,” Cas said. “She had a new nest hiding just out of town.” He shrugged. “They’re not a problem anymore.”

Dean was almost afraid to ask what happened. He could hazard a guess, anyway.

“So what happens now?” he asked.

“I’ll summon Crowley, do what he wants me to. Get your deal repealed,” Cas stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on its edge. For the first time since Dean was conscious he seemed nervous. “It’s your decision, but I, uh, I’d like to come back. If it’s alright with you.”

That was the most idiotic question Dean had ever heard.

“Why wouldn’t I want that?” he hoped he didn’t look as bewildered as he felt.

Cas gave him a rueful smile.

“I’m an angel now. I wasn’t sure –”

“You’re a dumbass,” the Omega interrupted him. He was a little uncoordinated but he got a hold of Cas’ hand after a couple seconds. “Of course I want you back. As soon as you can.” He swallowed thickly. “But are you sure you’ll be okay with us puny mortals?”

Cas lifted their clasped hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s knuckles. Relief flooded the hunter. If Cas could do this, wanted to do this, he was mostly still the same.

“I hadn’t seen it before, but your soul is the most beautiful I’ve ever laid my eyes on. If we weren’t romantically involved, I would come back just to bask in its light.” He tilted his head in thought, letting Dean blush in peace. “And as if Jimmy wouldn’t kill me if I just disappeared.”

“You talked to him yet?” the Omega had to ask. If it was about Sam, he would be out of his mind with worry.

“Flying straight there from here. We have a couple things to talk about. Amelia will get a heart attack.” He sighed. “I’ll summon Crowley at the morning.”

“Good luck then,” Dean squeezed his hand. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

“I’ll try,” Cas smiled and leaned down for a kiss. The heart monitor beeped loudly. “I love you. Goodbye, Dean.”

There was the same flutter of wings that accompanied Balthazar’s exit and Dean was alone in the room.

Or almost. A battered trench coat was thrown over the back of the chair and Dean grinned to himself. Damn angels.

“Me too, Cas.”

* * *

_Baby’s tires ate the asphalt under them quickly, the miles climbing steadily on the speedometer._

_His cell was ringing constantly. He stopped looking at it after the third call. It was always the same name._

_He’d been on the road since half past three. He only stopped for gas and a coffee, going straight through Illinois and Missouri. He was now halfway through Oklahoma. He really just wanted to get as far away as possible._

_Leaving Cas had been harder than he thought. It was a miracle the guy hadn’t woken up while Dean had thrown all his stuff into his duffle – and man, they were all over the place. He was sure he had left some things behind but adrenaline had been working in his system and his fight-or-flight instincts had been decidedly swinging to the latter._

_He still stopped for a long moment, looking at Cas one last time, trying to memorize everything in the dark from his messy hair to his calm, steady breathing. He was lying in the middle of the bed, his nose pressed into Dean’s pillow._

_The Omega had almost burst out in tears there and then. Almost. Instead he had straightened up, grabbed his jacket and left._

_His phone was buzzing again. Cas must be out of his mind with worry right now. He should’ve known Dean was going to run. Not his fault the dude was so naïve._

_Still, he should write something. Just so Cas could get on with his life._

_He pulled over after another couple miles and sighed deeply, grabbing his damn cell which was silent for a change. He just looked at it for a minute._

_He could still go back. Cas would be upset with him, certainly, but he wouldn’t pry and they would get back to normal in a day or two. He could have that amazing thing he’d had for the last three months._

_No. No, he needed to get this over and done with. He couldn’t drag Cas down with himself. He would just mess it up even more._

_He pulled up the messages, ignoring the dozens of texts Cas had sent and typing out his own, not hesitating before hitting send._

It’s over. Don’t call again.

_He threw the phone away like it burned him and hit the wheel as hardly as he could, regretting it immediately. Baby didn’t deserve his shitty attitude._

_He didn’t know how long he sat there, looking into nothingness, thoughts swirling and crashing, completely exhausted. He probably drifted off to sleep at some point because he was woken by the damn phone and the sun was in front of him, shining straight into his eyes._

_The screen said_ Dad _._

_“Yeah?” he answered, rubbing his face with his palm._

_“Meet me in Sterling, Colorado as soon as you can,” John said in lieu of greeting._

_“Yes, sir,” he agreed automatically. He checked his watch. “I can be there by morning.”_

_“Fine. I’m in a Super 8. You’ll find it. Call when you’re here.”_

_“Yes, sir,” he sighed._

_John hung up without another word._

_See? His father needed him. He’d just spared himself an awkward conversation and goodbye with Cas. It was way easier this way._

_He ignored the stubborn tear gliding down his cheek as he pulled back onto the road._

* * *

It had been two months. Two fucking months. Awful didn’t even begin to cover it.

Crowley had come around the third week and let Dean go over the contract before he’d burned it before his eyes.

“What’s Cas gotta do for you?” the Omega had asked after. Something seemed to lift off him he hadn’t even noticed until it was gone.

“Got me a couple documents from Heaven I found myself interested in. Expected him to come back straight to you. Don’t know where he flapped off to, don’t really care,” the demon had shrugged. “If you ever wish for another deal, I’m at your disposal anytime. Until then, gentlemen.”

It had been just over a month when Dean had gone into heat. He didn’t know who was more horrified by it, he or Sam. It hadn't been the first time his brother had to guard him while he was in heat – they had been doing that for each other since they had presented. But it had been the first time Dean knew for certain he had an Alpha out there; out there and not with him. He had sobbed and begged and called out to Cas a million times. The only thing keeping him sane had been Sam’s brilliant idea to push the damn trench coat under his nose. It had been saturated with Cas’ scent and that had actually helped Dean pull through.

Humiliating or not, he had slept with the damn thing ever since.

“Man, you can’t keep her in your sight forever,” he said into the phone as he paid for the groceries. He was getting out of research by going to the store. Sammy wanted rabbit food, Bobby beer. Why he bought anything for Sam was a mystery, because his little brother sure as hell never brought him pie. “She’s twelve. A sleepover’s not the end of the world.”

“I know,” Jimmy huffed on the other side of the line. He sounded frustrated. “Amelia said the same thing and I know she’s right –”

“So by extension I’m right,” Dean butted in.

He heard how the Alpha grumbled something.

“It’s just… it’s hard,” he admitted after a pause. “Seeing her growing up.”

“Wait till she presents, that’s when the real problems start,” Dean laughed as walked towards the exit. “Be glad she was invited in the first place. Don’t let her be an outcast, that leaves its mark. She deserves way better than that.”

The one surprising outcome of Cas’ radio silence was that the ones worrying about him got closer to each other. Now Dean had regular lengthy calls with Jimmy – he was actually a likable guy – and, surprisingly, Claire. She’d wanted to get to know Uncle Cas’ mate (her words), and she'd been more open with every conversation. The two of them had quickly become friends which was weird, because Dean and kids didn’t really get along. He couldn’t wait to meet her in person, but that had to be postponed until Cas got his feathery ass back. He had talked to Amelia once or twice, too, a soft-spoken woman who probably had some pretty firm backbone. She sure as hell sounded put-together after learning his brother-in-bond was a celestial being of infinite power, keeping a level head to compensate for her Alpha’s anxiety.

“I don’t have to be happy about this, right?” Jimmy asked.

“Dude, she’s your daughter. You can worry, sure, just don’t lock her in a cage.”

He had only found a parking place almost a block from the store and the fresh air felt good.

“I won’t.” Someone shouted in the background. “Have to go, Claire needs help with her homework.” His voice got a little softer. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, man,” he smiled. “Greetings to the fam.”

“Take care.”

He flipped his phone shut and put it away with a grin so it took him a moment to register the figure leaning against Baby’s hood. It took another to recognize it and everything in Dean’s brain evaporated.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled in that fond way of his. He was wearing a black button-down and jeans, his hair still a mess, eyes still that stunning blue.

He looked… normal. Or as normal as he ever got.

“Cas,” Dean strode over and hugged him tightly, grocery bag still in hand but he didn’t care. God, Cas smelled awesome and Dean had missed him so much… He relished in the feeling of being in his Alpha’s arms. “You took your damn time,” he pulled back a bit, just to face him properly, the beer bottles clanking as he put them down.

“I’m sorry,” the angel cupped his cheek. “I had some errands to run before I could come back.” The Omega’s expectant look earned him another smile. “Crowley wanted some classified documents from an angel named Naomi. She’s the Head of Intelligence. After I gave Crowley what he wanted, I went back to talk to her.”

“You went back to the one you stole from?” the hunter had to ask. Just to make sure he got it right.

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “She doesn’t know it was me and she shouldn’t find out – I don’t even think they were important to her. So I asked her to make a deal with me.”

Dean’s blood ran cold.

“What?” he gritted out, hands bunching the soft material of Cas’ shirt. Another fucking deal?

“Not that kind of deal,” the Alpha shushed him. “It’s more of a compromise. I’m unaccounted for in Heaven. No superiors, no one to report to. I offered her my services for times she needed somebody to do tasks she had to do under the radar. In turn, I get to get into the Heaven of my loved ones without disturbance when the time comes.”

That was… actually pretty smart. Damn, Cas knew how to think ahead.

“So you’re back now?”

“I don’t think she’ll need me anytime soon. We already did a trial run and angels don’t have the same concept of time as humans do.” He leaned in for a chaste kiss and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch of his lips. “I also quit my job.”

Wow, Cas really didn’t do anything halfway.

“Good. Now you can perch on my shoulder all the time,” Dean grinned before clearing his throat. “I mean, if you still want that.”

“As long as you’ll have me,” Cas said in the most heartfelt tone the hunter had ever heard from him. “I’m only sorry that I wasn’t here when you needed me. I could sense your longing and I heard your prayers,” Dean flushed at that because he hadn’t meant them as prayers, and also, what the fuck? “but I needed to secure my access to Heaven. I knew if I flew to you I wouldn’t be able to leave.”

Fine, Dean could forgive him for that. Mostly.

“You can make it up to me,” he decided with a nod. He let go of Cas and unlocked Baby as he walked to the driver’s side. “Put the bag in the back, gorgeous, and hop in,” he said over the roof. Cas gifted him with a delighted smile.

When Dean sat behind the wheel, with a flap of wings Cas was by his side. The Omega jumped.

“Need to get used to that,” he mumbled to himself as he turned the key in the ignition.

With his guardian angel and future mate in the passenger seat he cracked up the radio and pulled out onto the street.


End file.
